Separate Souls
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: A world where vampires & humans co-exist. Damon is a young, kind vampire whose nature has prohibited him to see & accept the cruel, violent world around him. But when a certain young human girl is auctioned & bought by the Salvatores, Damon starts to see the world for what it really is & starts to question the true meaning of good & evil, justice & injustice. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So basically this is my new story. I've been planning it for quite a while now.**

**Brief idea of what the story is about: The story will start when Damon and Elena are children and it will continue to when they are teenagers/young adults. Damon is a young vampire (Or, is in the process of becoming one as Vampire Mythology will be different) He has a kind and gentle nature and he is therefore blinded to the real world out there. However, when Elena is auctioned and bought by the Salvatores, Damon will slowly be exposed to the real world out there, one in which things aren't always what they seem and not everything is like what Damon was taught in school. It will be a story of what Damon and Elena will go through to fall in each other's arms, about social injustice and inequality, fear, pride and pain and finally the inner battles these two characters, especially Damon, have to face. **

**Rated M for dark themes, involving abuse, violence and profanity.**

**Would like to thank ThroughMySoul44 and PorkChopSmall, two amazing friends and writers, for helping me out with the story and supporting me. Special thanks to ThroughMySoul44 for the title as I chose her suggestion after both writers both suggested a list of titles. The image of the story is inspired by Bound, Gothic Love (Slavery "Chains" are obviously a key feature in the story)**

**Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, all rights go to the CW, LJ Smith, Julie Plec and everyone else making a profit from the show.**

**Thank you for your support, please Review**

* * *

Damon looked around, a sigh escaping his lips. He was on the beach, scooping up handfuls of sand and letting them slip through his fingers while he listened to the calming sound of the waves hitting against the shore. There were plenty of families swimming and enjoying the summer sun, but he wasn't in the mood to participate.

He wanted to be alone which, quite frankly, was ironic seeing as he hated being by himself. But the recent events shattered everything around him. All he wanted was to hide away and grieve in his own way, not caring what others thought of him.

"Damon." His mother appeared by his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go."

He nodded, not wanting to look at his mother, not even once. The boy had seen the pain in the woman's eyes for far too long, and far too often. Sadly, this pain only augmented after Enzo, her nephew and Damon's best friend had perished. The disease had killed him, turned him into nothing but ash. He was spared the details, but Damon wasn't stupid. He knew that Enzo had suffered greatly before his death. His mother's pale, lifeless face was validation enough.

As soon as Enzo was going to be placed in that casket, Damon was going to be lonely again. That was the worst part of all. He had always been incredibly lonely as a child, and with his only friend gone, things were going to become worse. He sighed and took his mother's hand as they walked to the cemetery where his friend was to be buried and Damon unwillingly let a tear stream down his cheek.

* * *

** 3 Months Later **

"Damon, it's your twelveth birthday," Camilla Salvatore said when she looked at her son whose gaze was locked to the television screen. "You can't keep doing this. It's been three months now and you need to move on."

"You know that I'm unable to make friends, mom," Damon sighed, tapping away at the game on his smartphone, "Enzo was my only hope. He was my friend."

"Oh, honey," Camilla sighed. "Your father and I are so worried about you."

"My father?" Damon scoffed. "The only thing my father cares about is trying to make me a man. I haven't transformed fully into a vampire yet, he cannot pretend that I'll be strong as he is."

"Your father knows that it's dangerous out there," Camilla quickly said. "You shouldn't say such things. You've lived for only twelve years, your father and I have lived for a hundred. He only wants you to be able to protect yourself."

"You know it's not true," Damon said. "He made me kill our neighbour's cat. He knows that I can just have blood bags instead, that there was no need for me to kill it. Stop defending him, mom. He broke you enough already."

"Don't talk like that about your father, he loves us," Camilla looked sternly at her son and it was then that Damon realised that he had to shut up.

It was one battle he would never win. His mother was blinded to the things that went on in their house and defended the way his father acted. He was a harsh man, demanding and strict. His appearance was everything to him and he would do anything to keep that up, no matter who he hurt. Damon tried to distance himself as much as possible, but it was hard to avoid his own father.

"I heard that the mayor is bringing a new supply in town, today," She said a few minutes later.

His bright blue eyes grew wide at her words.

"Supply of what? Humans?"

"Yes," Camilla sighed.

"Never thought I'd see one," Damon replied passively. "Have you ever seen one?"

Camilla bit her lip, glancing at the blood Damon was drinking. She knew that she could never explain this to her son, whose kind nature prohibited him from seeing things the way they really were.

"No," She lied. "I'll take you to town tonight. It wouldn't hurt to know who'll be living close to us."

"I learnt at school that humans are vampires' pets," Damon said after a few moments. "According to my teacher, a vampire should own one because the human brings out the superiority in a vampire. What are they exactly? A new breed of cat or dog?"

Camilla cringed at her son's innocence. She couldn't tell him about the horrors of the world out there, not when she herself didn't agree with what was being done to the humans. Her husband Giuseppe, however, had his own views about the world out there and she could not, and would not, dare ever express her thoughts with him.

She looked at her son and saw kindness and goodness written on his face. In all honesty, she didn't want to take him to see the poor humans suffering, but Giuseppe had told her that they should be there as this was a special event and that Damon should not be blinded to what lies beyond Mystic Falls. After all, Giuseppe had said, it had been too long since there was a human in town and they should consider themselves lucky that the mayor brought a supply of humans so that they could buy them and keep them as slaves.

"You'll see tonight," She sighed, turning back to the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as Giuseppe arrived home from work, Camilla immediately told her husband that she had informed Damon about the new supply in town. To her surprise, he congratulated her for doing as he asked her, stating again that it'd be good to show Damon what the real world offered. He fought frequently with her because of this and often blamed the woman for Damon's character. According to Giuseppe, their son was weak because of her and her own upbringing. He never wanted a son who was kind and passive. He wanted a son who was aggressive, violent, and took whatever he wanted. It was, according to Giuseppe, the only way they could survive out there.

Damon threw a light shirt on and followed his mother. Young vampires were always accompanied by an adult in times like this, even though Mystic Falls had never been involved in a real war. He sighed as people greeted Giuseppe, treating him with respect because of his high position in the vampire authority. After, they walked through the open market, occasionally glancing at the items for sale, but then, Damon was startled when he heard crying.

A large crowd of vampires descended on to the town square, all gathering, pushing and shoving to get to the front. Curiously, Damon made a move forward, but his father clamp a large, strong hand on his small shoulder.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, the humans must've arrived," Giuseppe said, a smirk forming on his face. "Come on, Damon. It's time you met the human-the real enemy."

"What?" Damon's eyebrows raised, remembering what he had learnt at school. "I thought humans were pets. I didn't think they had the ability to cry."

"You and your nonsense," Giuseppe snarled at Camilla, "Your son is weak."

"I'm sorry, Giuseppe," Camilla said, the fear evident in her voice. "I wanted to spare him the details."

"It is a woman's job to ensure that the son knows what to expect as soon as he reaches a certain age," Giuseppe spat. "You failed miserably in that task. Come on, Damon. Let me show you what a human is. What they really are!"

Damon was led to a large area in which vampires were gathered around, their gazes locked on the cages that were being unloaded from a large merchandise truck. Damon tip-toed and looked at the cages, trying to get a clear view of these 'humans'. He was surprised to find none. He frowned and looked down and around, but still, no hideous monster or creatures caught his eye.

"Where are the humans, mom?" Damon asked her in a whisper.

"There..." Camilla whispered back, "In the cages."

Damon looked again, this time his eyes widened when he realised that the people in the cages were no monsters. They didn't have four legs like dogs or cats did; there was nothing strange about them. In fact, they looked like a normal vampires did: Some pale skinned, other slightly tan, hair on their heads, two arms and legs. They looked normal. And that was what surprised him most.

His gaze fell on a girl of about nine or ten years old. She was a brunette, and her eyes were chocolate brown, full of tears as a local police officer led her by the chain which was currently tied around her neck. She stumbled forward and out of the cage, bumping into one of the officers. He bared his fangs, causing her to shriek as he shoved her away from him.

"What is he doing to her, mom?" Damon gasped, "Why are they treating them like dangerous dogs?"

"Humans are pets, my son," Giuseppe smiled.

Damon's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "But...they are no different than us..."

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because his father had already slapped him with so much force that his head snapped sideways. While he didn't exactly feel the pain, he fully felt the humiliation when vampires around him started to whisper.

"Never, ever compare a human with a vampire!" Giuseppe nearly screamed, "Or it will be the last thing you'll say."

"I'm sorry...father," Damon said, his voice shaking and his face heating up.

Giuseppe's gaze locked with Camilla's, the same way he always looked at his wife for her failure as a mother. Damon's throat was taut and dry, anticipating his mother's eyes to meet his, but they never did. She simply stared at her hands, positioned slavishly beside her husband.

"The performance is about to start," He smirked sickly after a while, watching as two police officers tied a woman to a column in the middle of the square they were currently in. Damon didn't have the chance to react to this because before he could register, the two police officers began to hit the woman mercilessly.

"No!" Damon yelled, looking up at his father, "Why? Make him stop! You can stop him! He's hurting her!"

"You're weak, my son. That's not a vampire out there-That's a human. A pet, an object. She cannot feel anything. She's a monster."

Damon quieted a little at that, and noticed that the woman was, in fact, quiet as if she was not feeling any of the blows against her skin. She didn't cry or scream, she just stared straight ahead, flinching every so often when the whips tails cut into her flesh once again.

"See? That's the devil's child," Giuseppe said. "You're afraid of the devil, aren't you, boy?"

Damon wanted to speak, but an unfamiliar scent suddenly filled his nostrils, immediately stopping his words. He turned around to see vampires around him celebrating, their fangs elongated. Somehow, they were all running towards the woman. Damon froze on the spot and it was only when he inched closer that he saw blood running down the human's neck and vampires licking at it.

"What's going on?" Damon asked, fear overwhelming him when he continued to watch the gruesome spectacle, "What are they doing to her?"

No one paid attention to him, but Damon turned around at the sound of someone crying. There, in the corner, was the young brunette he had seen a few moments before, who was crying at the scene in front of her. At that, Damon only became more confused-Giuseppe had said that these monsters do not cry. He turned to talk to her but before he could even move, another police officer grabbed the young girl by her chain and locked his eyes with hers. The girl seemed to be in a trance for a moment, however she then shrieked harder.

"Human girl for auction here!" The police officer screamed, covering the girl's mouth with a gag and securing it tightly at the back of her head. Damon noticed the tears streaming down her cheek and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Somehow, he couldn't see a monster or a 'devil's child', all he could see was a girl.

"Starting price 1,800 dollars! Makes an excellent pet!" The man shouted.

"I'll give you 2000!" Someone screamed.

"3,000!"

The girl desperately tried to escape the officer that was holding her, whimpering behind the gag.

"Shut up, bitch!" The police officer snapped when the girl continued to scream. His hands closed around his belt and he unbuckled it, prepared to hit the girl.

"No!" The word left Damon's mouth long before he could stop it. Giuseppe turned to face him, his eyes cruel as they pierced Damon's.

"I mean," Damon justified, looking at the small girl, "I'm going to buy her."

"Damon..." Camilla started, "What are you saying? You know that you..."

"It's my birthday," Damon cut her off and turned to Giuseppe. "You can buy her for me as a birthday gift. You said that I ought to know what the world is made of. This is my chance."

"A human is no toy, it's a pet," Giuseppe warned him.

"I know that now," Damon lied.

"And what do you plan on doing with her?" Giuseppe asked him.

"She'll be mine. I'll train her to keep me company," Damon continued, looking at the girl's brown eyes, eyes that were looking at him in utter fear.

"Done," Giuseppe said after a while, surprising Camilla. "It will be a good idea for Damon to learn to control his inferiors. Don't screw this up, my son."

Giuseppe looked at the crowd. "I offer 10,000 for the girl," He screamed out loud.

"5-4-3-2-1..." The police officer smiled, "The girl is now sold to Mr. Salvatore. Well done."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! What an amazing response! Thank You so much!

Huge thanks to my beta PorkChopsmall!

* * *

Chaos.

Damon's head whipped around, trying to accept the situation around him. Humans crying, vampires pushing around to see them, cages, whips…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his gaze falling on the girl they had just bought. Tears were streaming fast against her cheek as she struggled against the police officer, clearly not wanting to be handed over to Giuseppe. The police officer growled, pulling at her chain, causing her to cry harder. Her eyes locked with Damon's and she started to tremble, causing her to trip over her own feet.

"Weak bitch!" Giuseppe snarled, rushing over to the girl and grabbing her roughly from her arm.

She continued to shake violently, whimpering at the pain she was feeling. She flinched at the harshness of his father's tone, being pushed and shoved by every vampire that came past her. Now that he got a better look at her he could see the marks and bruises that covered her tiny arms and wrists and he stared at them, unable to utter a single word.

"Hold the chain," Giuseppe ordered Damon harshly, pulling Elena until the end of the chain was in Damon's hands.

"What? Can't I just unchain her?" Damon protested, looking at the small girl who was about to break down in front of him.

"No you cannot unchain her!" Giuseppe snapped, "Does she look like a vampire to you? Have you not learnt anything? Do you let a dog walk around with no leash on, boy?"

"I'm sorry, father," Damon nodded fast, in fear that he'd get a beating.

"Start walking home," Giuseppe said after a while. "Camilla, take them both home. I have some papers to sign regarding the purchase. I will be home tonight."

"Tonight when?"

"I said, tonight!" Giuseppe roared, causing Camilla to turn into a shade of red when she saw people staring at them, "The rest does not concern you. Now do as I asked, and get the girl some clothes and make sure she knows how to behave when living with a superior."

Camilla nodded her head sheepishly and turned around, occasionally glancing at Damon. Damon was still stunned, he could never understand how his mother allowed Giuseppe to treat her like that. He turned around and his gaze locked with the girl's, who was still crying silently.

"Hey," Damon said gently, taking her chin in his hand. "Why are you crying? I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl just shook harder, but before Damon could speak, his mother gave him a stern look. "Stop it. Don't talk to her. She's a pet."

"No," Damon replied. "I refuse to believe that." He reached out for the girl and started to pull slightly at the chain, in hope that he'd free her.

Camilla put a rough hand on his shoulder, surprising him. Unlike his father, Camilla had never once touched her son with anything other than tenderness. Her nails dug into his skin and she bent down so that her face was at the same level as his. Her normal, calm and collected face was now panicked and worried, eyes widened.

"Are you out of your mind, Damon? She's a pet! What part of that can't you understand? Keep the chain on and you better start to treat her as one, or your father won't be pleased."

"She's mine," Damon argued. "I can do whatever I want with her."

"You're still a minor," Camilla snapped, "Now stop it and hurry up. We need to get the girl a few outfits and other necessities. You can go back home and wait for me there. Pick a spare room for her and keep her in there. I don't want her running around the house."

"Yes, mom…" Damon said at last, tugging slightly on the girl's chain. Camilla gave him a small nod.

"I'll see you at home."

* * *

"I meant what I said earlier, you know…" Damon said lightly, trying not to scare the girl. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Silence.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?" He tried again, "I'm so curious. I mean, I've only heard about you at school…"

Again, silence.

"What's your name?" Damon tried again, looking into the girl's watery brown eyes. She just stood there, immobile, and cried.

Damon sighed, her lack of response irking him. "What the hell's your problem? I'm trying to get to know you."

She continued to sob, and at that, Damon shot her a cold look and tucked on the chain harder. He didn't mean to hurt her, though, but when he heard the agonizing scream coming from her mouth and found her on the floor, little scratches forming on her tiny thighs, he froze. He hadn't meant to harm her.

"I'm sorry!" Damon apologised, offering her his hand.

The young brunette just looked at it in fright. The last time she took a vampire's hand when she fell down, she ended up being savagely thrown across the room. She whimpered, ignoring his hand and got to her feet with difficulty. She kept stumbling and whimpering whenever he put pressure on the sore parts of her body.

Damon stared at her. It was obvious that the girl was deadly afraid of him but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he had done anything to hurt her. He hadn't raised a hand on her or threatened her. Yes, he had raised his voice, but that was only to get her attention. He didn't mean to be nasty to her, but she was frustrating him so much!

He decided not to talk to her, however, after looking around several times he came behind her and swiftly unchained her. She looked confused for a moment, using her new freedom to take a small step back and away from him.

"Don't run," He warned her. "I'm fast. I'll catch you. I just don't want you to trip again."

She nodded, her brown eyes piercing his. It wasn't like she had the strength to move.

Damon took her hand in his and pulled her along until they finally reached his house. It was luxurious, and they had a lot of land. He was already imagining playing with Elena there, after all, that was what he truly wanted from the girl. He wanted her to be his friend, to accompany him. After Enzo's death, his situation went from bad to worse. He hardly spoke to anyone, he was always alone at school and spent a lot of his time listening to music. Because of his father's position in the vampire authority, he also learnt to never trust anyone, as many people tried to befriend him in order to be close to his father. Enzo was the only one who truly cared about him as a friend.

He sighed. How could he befriend her, if she couldn't even look at him properly when he talked to her? He opened the door for her and she walked inside slowly, hugging herself. Damon guided her inside with a small smile.

"I hope you like it here," He added awkwardly.

The girl just blinked at him. Sure, she was nine years old, but she wasn't a baby. She knew everything that was going on around her. She knew that she was sold to a family of vampires, she knew that vampires were dangerous and vampire-men even worse. Yet Damon, for some strange reason, didn't. He seemed to be cheerful about all of this, as if he hadn't done anything wrong by purchasing her. In fact, judging by the smile on his face as he led her to his room, he seemed to be quite sure that she could be happy there with him. She couldn't…not when she was bought. Not when every ounce of freedom was drained away from her.

"I'll make sure to take you horseriding and swimming," He continued excitedly.

Elena just remained there, motionless. Did he not realise that she was not like him? That she was now a slave? That he couldn't ever take her to these places, because her purpose there was to serve him? Why was he promising her such things, and almost treating her as an equal? Was it just to hurt her more? She hated that feeling and was only waiting for him to blow up and be like everyone else. He was a vampire. They were not capable of kindness, that much she knew. They were the monsters.

"Hey," Damon continued, unable to understand why the girl looked so sad even after he said all of this.

Why wasn't she happy that she was 'bought' by him? He saw this as adoption. Dogs and cats liked it when they were adopted by people, right? Why didn't Elena? Wasn't she also a type of pet, according to his father? Weren't pets made to be loved, to entertain, and to love back?

Her eyes slowly met his.

"I just want to be your friend," Damon said quietly. "I'm all alone in this world, you know."

She kept biting her lip and Damon looked at her, annoyed. "Why aren't you talking to me? What have I done to you?"

She started to cry again as his voice got louder.

"Stop crying," Damon said in a slightly quieter voice. "I can't understand. What have I done to you, girl? Why are you scared? Is it because of my father? If he's the problem, then don't worry. He'll be travelling soon for a few months as he has some work to do. He won't bother us. My mother's nothing like him. Come on, let me show you to your new room."

Damon took her hand in his and she finally offered him a small smile. He smiled back and led her to one of the most luxurious spare bedrooms.

"My mother will get you some clothing, and I'll ask her to buy you some toys and girl stuff. My room is next door so if you need anything, you just ask me, okay?" He reached out for her but the girl took a step back.

"Anyway…" Damon cleared his throat awkwardly. "You can have a shower if you like."

He left, leaving the poor girl stunned.

…

"Did you get her the clothes, mom?" Damon asked Camilla as soon as she walked through the door. He seemed too excited.

"Yes," She said. "I have some clothes for her."

"What about toys and other necessities?"

Camilla's eyes widened. "What?"

"She'll be living here, mom." Damon reasoned.

Camilla's heart wanted to break at her son's innocence. He was too good, too good to live in a world like theirs. Sighing, she took his hands.

"I think we need to talk, Damon."

Damon's eyebrows raised in confusion and he followed his mother. Camilla sat down and looked at him sternly.

"Damon…the human is not a part of our family in any way. She's not our friend, if anything, she's an enemy."

"An enemy?" Damon repeated, puzzled. "Why?"

"She's human, Damon," Camilla said. "She's not one of us, and this makes her our enemy."

"Dogs and cats are not one of us, either, they aren't your enemy though!" Damon pointed out.

Camilla flinched a little. "Damon, my point is that you cannot get attached to her. Your father bought her for you to train you to always respect your race. Someday, your father will retire. He wants to make sure that you follow in his footsteps so that you'll be in authority."

"I don't want to be mean."

"Your father is not mean, Damon," Camilla said. "He's a person who has a lot of demands because he likes obedience."

"No, mom," Damon said. "A man should never hurt a woman."

Camilla looked down, almost in embarrassment. "Damon, you cannot get attached to this girl. You cannot treat her as an equal. She's a slave and she's here to serve us. That is all," She said firmly. "I don't want you spending time with her. If you want to make friends, talk to people in your school. She's a slave and nothing more."

"But I thought that-"

"Stop it, Damon," Camilla snapped. "I don't want you spending time with her. You're just her owner and you'll command her to help you with things around the house. I'll also have her help me cook and clean. This is the last time I'm going to speak to you about this matter."

She turned around and went to place the clothes in the washing machine.

"I can't understand," Damon said, his lips almost wobbling.

"There are things you don't know," Camilla replied sadly. "Things you don't understand. But I'm your mother and I know best. Don't get attached to the human, Damon. She's not one of us."

* * *

When Giuseppe arrived later that evening, it was late. As soon as Camilla heard the door bell ring, she finally gave Damon the permission to start preparing the table. Damon was quick to set up the table for four, but Camilla stop him.

"The girl eats after we're finished," Camilla warned him sternly. Damon didn't have the chance to argue, because his father strolled in, threw himself on a chair and started to drink wine as if it were water.

Camilla was quick to serve him the freshly cooked chicken, knowing that he'd be mad if he didn't have dinner ready when he got home.

Damon sat down patiently and Camilla instructed the young girl to serve them the side salad. The girl hurriedly walked over them, the plate in her hands and started to serve each of them a good portion of the cold potato salad.

As soon as she went over to serve Giuseppe and saw him looking at her coldly, evil written on his features, her hands shook and the plate jerked in her hands, causing the salad to fall on Giuseppe's shirt. He let out an animalistic growl before she could even blink, and soon she found herself thrown to the floor savagely.

"Stop it, dad! It was an accident!" Damon screamed when he saw fury written on his father's face, "It was an accident!"

"Giuseppe!" Camilla pleaded. "Please."

Damon jumped up from his seat and put himself between his father and the girl. If his father was looking for a fight, he would have to go through his own son first.

"Move out of my way, Damon!" Giuseppe snarled, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "She did that on purpose!"

"No…Giuseppe, she's just a girl."

"A girl?" Giuseppe snarled, "What the fuck's her name, anyway? She didn't even have the decency to speak to her superior politely or even introduce herself!"

"She's a child!" Camilla said, but was silenced when Giuseppe's hand met her cheek. Damon came to stand in front of her protectively. "Dad, please…just stop."

"Unbelievable," Giuseppe spat, looking down at the girl. "We bring a human home and then all of a sudden everyone loses their minds. Some things never change, huh, Camilla?" He continued to roar, and then turned to the girl who started to sob.

"Stop crying! What's your name, you ungrateful child?"

"She's scared! You're scaring her! She might not understand English for all we know!" Damon screamed, not even realizing what he had just said. He just wanted to save the girl from his father's wrath.

"She doesn't understand English, you say?" Giuseppe roared, his hands closing around his belt and unbuckling it swiftly.

Before Damon had a chance to speak, the belt crashed on the girl's back two times, causing her to cry out in pain. She was clawing at the carpet, trying to escape the blows, but it was no use. Giuseppe pressed his boot down on the hem of the girl's dress, holding her down and in place as he brought his belt down for the third time.

"What are you doing, you're hurting her!" Damon exclaimed, watching as the poor girl whimpered in pain.

"Do you want me to stop, girl?" Giuseppe said cruelly. "Do you?"

"Please, sir…" She begged.

"See? She understands English just fine!" Giuseppe continued cruelly, giving her another three blows as Camilla held Damon, keeping him from intruding.

"I fucking lost my appetite," He snarled at them both. "I'm going out." He threw the plate full of food on the floor. "Pick them up," He ordered Camilla. "And do something worthy, for once."

He disappeared, leaving the girl broken, and Damon and Camilla immobile.

"Take her to her room," Camilla instructed Damon lightly.

"Mom…"

"I told you, Damon!" Camilla cried out, "I told you what would happen! Never intrude while your father is speaking!"

"What did you expect me to do? Just let him beat her?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Camilla replied, "Exactly! She's not one of us, Damon! Don't break this family apart because of her."

"Family? What family?" Damon spat, taking the girl by her arm and leading her to the hallway to the spare bedroom, guilt settling in his heart when he saw how bad she was crying.

He tried to help her to bed, but she was so scared that she refused his help. She climbed up and put her head in the pillow and cried. Her small hands clutched the blanket and she stayed on her side. Damon knew her back was sore and that's why she wasn't sleeping on it, but he didn't know what else to do for her. She was just so scared.

He sighed out loud, turning off the side lamp and plunging the room into darkness. He could still make out her quivering body with his vampire vision. Damon's heart broke but he decided to remain quiet, leaving the room and the girl alone.

"Damon?"

Damon turned around in surprise. She hadn't moved, but it was definitely her who spoke. Her voice was shaking a little, but the tears had stopped. Slowly, he saw her as she turned her head over her shoulder, watching him closely.

"Elena…My name is Elena," She said, before turning to her pillow again, burying her face in it.

Damon froze a little before smiling. "You have a beautiful name."

At that, he left the room, feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

**As you can see, Damon does not understand how Elena feels. In fact, he is almost hurt about the fact that Elena's afraid of him. To him, she is not a slave, but obviously, his parents do not agree. **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

**Kindly note that the story is rated M for abuse, both child abuse and domestic violence, and general dark themes of the story. Please do not read if you find these upsetting.**

**Would like to thank PorkChopSmall for her amazing help!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries but this story is mine.**

* * *

Elena tossed and turned. Sleep couldn't come that night and her body was hurting badly. Whenever she laid on her back, the pain just increased. It was uncomfortable lying on her stomach, but it was the only way she could position herself without putting pressure on her back. At least the pain wasn't too bad that way. However whenever she closed her eyes, she thought about vampires. She knew that vampires were monsters and that they were probably going to kill her soon.

She clenched her eyes shut, the darkness in her room making her even more fearful. She wanted her teddy bear badly. Mr. Fizzles always seemed to comfort her whenever she was in pain or was having a nightmare. Most of all, though, she needed her parents and her brother. Somewhere in the awful journey to Mystic Falls, they had separated them.

Her body finally started to relax and she let herself snuggle closer to the pillow, which was comfortable enough. Soon, she drifted off in a deep slumber, her eyes falling shut from tiredness after such a long journey and a long cry.

* * *

Damon couldn't sleep.

All he could think about was the tiny girl currently sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Giuseppe beating her up. He knew that his father was evil because he raised his hand on Damon and Camilla often, but he didn't think that he would actually hurt a young girl. Damon was thought that girls needed protection and care, vampire girls at least. What was so different about Elena? She was young, not older than nine years old for sure.

Most of all, she was scared.

Yet somehow, both his mother and his father disapproved of him befriending her. Why the hell did they allow him to buy her, then? He knew that his father mentioned something about being 'superior' to her but Damon hadn't really paid any attention. His father gave him speeches about being 'superior' very often, even encouraging him to spend time with children his age that come from rich families or authority members. He loved his pride and Damon knew that he'd kill to keep it.

Camilla, on the other hand, was not like Giuseppe. Sure, because of Giuseppe's insistence she couldn't ever leave the house without dressing in fine clothes and shoes, even if it was just to pick Damon up from school. She was not allowed to work, as Giuseppe stated that it was a wife's job to ensure that the house was clean and to raise Damon to live in high standards, standards that were suitable for 'children of the authority members'. Because of this, Giuseppe always insisted that Damon learns to be tough.

Damon knew that this was why his father hated him so much-he could never do half the things Giuseppe expected him to do. He didn't want to be cruel or feared. It was bad enough that kids avoided him at school, except for the ambitious ones or the rich ones. The fact that his mother was with his father regarding the human was confusing him greatly. It wasn't like Camilla to encourage him to make people feel inferior.

He sighed, staring at the ceiling. It was then when he heard a soft whimper coming from Elena's room, and out of pure instinct he flashed towards her. He knocked on the door softly but when she didn't reply, he opened it and walked in.

"Elena?"

The girl shot up from the bed, looking at him with fear in her eyes. He walked towards her but soon realised that with every step he took, the girl just pressed herself tighter against the headboard. The blanket was drawn up to her neck, her knuckles turning white at how hard she was clenching the material. He could see her shaking but she didn't move anymore, her eyes locked to his.

"Elena, it's okay. It's me," Damon said awkwardly as he closed the door behind him.

He took a step closer to her and when she didn't flinch, he sat down on the bed next to her. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, but he didn't comment on that. His intention wasn't to make her more uncomfortable around him. If anything, he wanted her to be his friend.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

She bit her lip.

"Please, talk to me…" Damon pleaded. "I have no friends. I thought that we could be friends."

Elena looked at him with teary eyes. She needed friends too…She needed safety and protection and love. He was a monster…

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked her again.

He couldn't understand how hurt he felt by her lack of communication. It ripped his heart apart and he longed to know why she was so scared. If she was scared, all she had to do was tell him and God knows he'd find a way to earn her trust. He wanted her to see him as a friend. He didn't know why, but when he saw her on the market nearly being publicly whipped, he knew he had to step in.

"What have I done to you?" He asked in wonder, taking her hand in his gently.

A tear slipped from her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Tell me," He pleaded.

"You're a vampire," She finally said.

His eyes widened a little, firstly because she seemed to realise that he was a vampire yet to him, it was the first time meeting a human, and secondly because he couldn't quite make out what the problem was. Sure, he was a vampire…So what?

"Yes," He confirmed. "I'm a vampire."

When he didn't elaborate, Elena continued. "I'm human. We are not exactly compatible."

Damon's eyes furrowed even more. "What? Why not?"

She stared at him. He really seemed blinded to everything that was going on. How could he not know this information? How could he not know about the war going on out there?

How was she supposed to explain that as a human in a city full of vampires, she had no rights? That he could hurt her and feed from her whenever he wanted, that he could make her do very bad things and beat her until she was unconscious?

He waited patiently for her answer.

"It's nothing, Damon…just forget all about it, please," She begged him. "I'm not here to talk. Ask your mother-she'll agree with me. So please just get along with it."

"Get along with what?"

"I don't know. With whatever you bought me for, I guess."

"I already told you…I just bought you because I thought we could be friends," Damon said, not understanding why she refused to believe such a simple sentence.

She blinked several times. "That's all you want from me?"

It was Damon's turn to blink. "What else would I want?"

Elena shrugged.

"Why were you crying when I first walked in, Elena?" He asked her softly a few minutes later.

"I had a nightmare," She admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." She offered him a small smile. "Thank you for coming here, though. It was thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome," He smiled back, hopping off the bed and wrapping Elena up in blankets. "I have to go to bed, but if you need anything, just wake me up."

"Okay," Elena nodded.

He turned away from her, a smile on his face. Before he closed the door, however, he turned to face her again. "So…I guess we are friends, then? We're good?"

Elena looked at him before nodding slightly. He seemed nice enough and she didn't want to ruin his good mood, so giving him what he wanted wasn't hard. She could pretend to be his friend for a little while.

He gave her a wide grin and walked back to his bedroom.

Little did he know that the worst was still coming.

* * *

"Good morning, Damon," Camilla said with a smile when he walked in the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Elena already there, looking slightly afraid as she washed the dishes.

"Good morning," He said, looking at the plate full of pancakes that Camilla had prepared for him. He took a bite and looked at Elena. "She's helping you out?"

"Yes," Camilla said.

"It's thoughtful of you to offer help, Elena."

Camilla looked at Damon with a slightly cold expression on her face. "Damon, I already told you. Elena is our slave. She'll be expected to do chores even if she does not want to."

Damon's mouth opened and closed like a fish, ready to protest, but Camilla silenced him with a cold stare. Camilla turned to Elena and with authority in her voice, said, "Leave us. Make the beds."

Elena scurried off, not even glancing at Damon. Camilla picked up a tea towel and started to dry the dishes herself as Damon stopped eating the pancakes.

"You don't have to treat her like this," Damon said slowly. "You always told me to treat everyone as an equal. You're not my father."

"Your father is right about this one," Camilla snapped. "And we shouldn't have intervened yesterday. He bought her for you…if he wants to punish her he can do so and we have no legal right to interfere."

"Legal right? Since when do we have to be permitted by the law to save a girl from being beaten?"

"Since humans came into town," Camilla responded quickly.

"No, I refuse to be a part of this!" Damon protested. "It's not fair! And you know what's also not fair, mom? You not giving her food! Where's her breakfast?"

"Elena is entitled for hot drink in the morning and one meal in the evening. I gave her that."

"What?" Damon's voice became louder, "This is insane! What the hell has gotten into you, mom? You're not usually like this!"

"I'm sorry, Damon," Camilla replied. "But your father is right."

"Tell Elena to clean the bathroom. I have to go out," She said after a while. "Your father might be here any minute now. Don't talk to him-He'll probably return home drunk. Just do whatever he says and try not to cause any trouble when he gets back."

Damon nodded carefully and Camilla gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Damon. I hope you know that."

She disappeared, and Damon stood there, frozen. When he was sure that Camilla was out, he flashed towards Elena and found her struggling to reach the huge bed. Every time she straightened the sheets, they creased again. She was crying, rubbing the material down and trying to get rid of any imperfections, but it wasn't working.

"Elena…"

"Damon, I have to m-make the b-bed," She stammered, a tear escaping her cheek when she realised that the sides were not equal, "Please leave me alone."

"Hey," Damon took her chin gently in his hand, "Shh. It's okay! Why are you crying?"

"I don't know how to m-make it…I've never made a bed before!" She cried, "Your mother's going to be mad at me."

"Shh, I'll help you," Damon said softly, going to the other side of the bed and pulling slightly. "Pull slightly to the right, that way the bedspread will be equal with the sheets," He explained lightly. Elena nodded and did so.

"See?" Damon smiled at her, trying to ease her nerves. "Now come on. You deserve some pancakes."

"No," Elena's eyes widened. "Your mother told me that…"

"My mother is not here," Damon cut her off and grabbed her hand softly. "And my father isn't, either. You can't not eat anything…I don't care what they say."

He guided her to the kitchen and gave her half his pancakes, opening the fridge to get her the chocolate syrup. She thanked him and bit hungrily into the pancakes, surprising Damon.

"I'm sorry," She apologised, "I hadn't eaten a proper meal in a week. They only gave us some crackers and water for the entire trip…"

"You don't have to apologise," Damon said. "But why didn't they give you food? Where do you come from, Elena?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it," She said, her eyes fearful again as she set the fork down.

"It's okay, we don't have to talk about it," Damon said, trying to keep her calm. "Eat your pancakes before they get cold. Do you want me to pour you some strawberry juice?"

"Strawberry juice?" Elena smiled a little. "I haven't had that in ages! Yes, please, Damon!"

He smiled and hurried into the kitchen, pouring a big glass of strawberry juice for both of them. He also grabbed a candy bar, making sure to choose one with a pink wrapper for Elena. He knew how much girls liked pink, and he wanted to give her something she liked. Smiling, he picked up the glasses, and walked back to the dining room.

Only he froze when he saw Giuseppe standing next to Elena's chair. He had one hand fisted in her hair and he was forcing it down on the plate, Elena crying as her face was pressed into the plate of food. His other hand was on her thigh, pulling at her flesh as Elena continued to cry at the pain.

"Dad! Leave her alone!" Damon ran towards his father but he shot a hand out, pushing Damon from in front of him and causing him to fall on the floor. His back crashed against the hard tile and he let out a whimper at the pain.

"What the fuck is she doing in my dining room?" He roared, the alcohol evident in his breath. "Why the fuck is she stealing our food and sitting in my chair? Why isn't she chained up in the basement?"

"Dad, please! She was hungry! I gave her some food, she didn't steal anything!"

"She was hungry, you said!" Giuseppe pushed her head harder into the food and yanked her hands back, causing Elena to gag as her head crashed against the plate, the force cutting off all oxygen as she was forced to keep her head down.

"Dad, please, just leave her alone!" Damon begged him, "If you want to punish anyone, punish me!"

"I will, don't worry!" He growled, pulling Elena off the chair and savagely throwing her on the floor.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!" Damon begged him. "Please don't hurt us…"

"Take her to the basement," Giuseppe ordered cruelly. "I want you to chain her up and then I want you to come back here."

"Please, dad, don't make me do this…"

"Attached to the human I see!" Giuseppe snarled, yanking Elena's head back. Her gaze fixed with Damon's and he saw the tears streaming down her cheek. "Take her to the basement and chain her up, or so help me God, I will make you do much more to her than that!"

Afraid of the threat, Damon tried to fight off tears as Giuseppe threw the girl to his direction like a rag doll. She let out a sharp cry and Damon tried to calm her down, but she couldn't. With tears threatening to run down his cheek, he led her to the basement. He couldn't even stomach to look at her as he slightly yanked on her hands to chain them up in front of her.

She was sobbing and shaking, unable to stop. Damon hushed her a little, running a hand through her matted hair clumping together from the pancakes. It only made her cry harder and Damon's heart just filled with complete dread. She hated him now, he just knew it.

His hand dropped from her head and hung at his side, locking the door shut behind him.

With tears in his eyes, Damon returned back to the dining room where Giuseppe was. For the first time in a long time, Damon just walked over to the couch and didn't even glance as Giuseppe unbuckled his belt.

* * *

Basically, Damon is not lying. He just wants Elena to be his friend. He saw hope in her, hope that someone would just see him for what he really is, and not talk to him because his father is an authority member. Clearly, Elena is afraid of him and this prevents her from even bothering to get to know him. Of course, Giuseppe does not want anything to do with Elena, and Camilla, who obviously is verbally abused and even physically abused by him, has to do everything he says.

Oh, a reviewer said that Giuseppe reminded her/him of Tywin Lannister! Yes, in fact, I always picture Tywin Lannister when I write Giuseppe!

Thank You for reading, pls review!


	4. Chapter 4

Would like to thank ThroughMySoul44 for her amazing help on this chapter. Please support her especially her new story Words Unspoken.

Thank you for reviewing.

**Rated M for abuse, including child abuse and domestic violence and dark themes.**

* * *

Damon pressed a small icepack to his face, now puffy and purple, like one big bruise. He flinched at the coldness of the ice, but soon relaxed when he realised that it was indeed soothing the pain. His father had hit him pretty badly this time, maybe even because it was obvious that Giuseppe had too much to drink, much more than usual. What was even worse was the fact that he didn't know if Elena was safe or not. After Giuseppe had beaten Damon senseless, he had locked him inside the dining room and disappeared. Not long after, Damon had heard some screams coming from the basement, and his heart had almost stopped beating at the thought of Elena getting hurt because of him.

Damon threw the icepack back in the extra freezer in their dining room, a tear escaping down his cheeks. He hadn't fully transformed into a vampire yet, so unlike his parents, his bruises and wounds took quite a while to heal. Giuseppe was mad at Damon for that as well. The stern man wanted Damon to finish the transition as soon as possible, but they both knew that nature had to take its course and it wasn't up to Damon to decide when to stop aging.

The door was suddenly unlocked from the outside, but no one came in. Hesitant and scared, Damon took a slight step forward and was relieved to hear the front door close shut again, indicating that his father had left. He ran towards the basement, nearly tripping over his own feet as he desperately unlocked the door, running into the cold room.

"Elena," He murmured, heartbroken.

Elena didn't even look up. She was curled up into a ball, this time on a dirty mattress. She was still chained, whimpering in complete and utter pain. Damon felt his blood run cold.

"Elena…" He said again, walking slowly towards her.

She remained curled up in a ball, but he saw her hug herself tighter when she realised that he was near her.

"Elena, please don't hate me," He pleaded, kneeling in front of her.

Her head remained down, but Damon could smell her tears.

"Please," He pleaded again.

Elena slowly raised her head so that she could face him. When she did, however, Damon let out a gasp and looked at her in horror and disbelief. Her cheeks were swollen, there was a deep cut on her lips, and the worst part of it all were the vast display of cigarette burns on her skin.

Damon took a step back in horror.

"Elena…"

"Don't," Elena cried, tears streaming fast on her cheek. "Just don't."

"This is unacceptable…" Damon's eyes locked with the bruises.

"No," Elena screamed at him, "Don't act innocent, Damon! You know that in your world, this is acceptable! You were agreeing to all of this when you bought me!"

Damon's eyebrows raised in confusion, his eyes widening.

"Please, don't act like you didn't know," She pleaded desperately. "You knew. You know that vampires love hurting humans. You love to make us feel inferior and you love seeing us in pain."

"That's not true!" Damon protested, "Not all vampires are like my father!"

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Elena continued, unable to stop crying. "I'm a human, Damon! You're a vampire. You are designed to hurt people like me! There is no place for me in a place full of vampires. I'm here only to endure pain, torture and torment."

"No," Damon shook his head, "It can't be. Giuseppe is evil, but not all vampires are like that. I would never hurt you."

"That's what they all said," Elena wiped a tear away from her cheek. "When I was taken from my home, that's what they all said. But let me tell you a thing, Damon. It was a lie. It was a lie, from the beginning. Even my mother lied to me. She told me that they wouldn't hurt me, that no one would ever be so heartless as to hurt a child, human or not. She lied, Damon. They…they all lied to me."

Damon's mouth opened and closed, unable to form a sentence. He swallowed thickly. "Elena, I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Elena said. "Just don't pretend to care, okay? Don't pretend that you bought me because you needed a friend. Just admit that you bought me to hurt me, to humiliate me, and to make me work hard."

"No!" Damon pleaded again, "I can't admit doing so, because I didn't bring you here to hurt you. I don't care, Elena-I don't care what you are. So what? When I look at you, I don't see someone different to me. We are the same, Elena." He picked up her hand and held it in his. "Do you see a monster's hand holding yours?" He asked her, lightly stroking her hand. "Because all I feel is a warm hand. We are the same, Elena."

"Damon," Elena cried, "You are too innocent. We are not the same. Your kind hates mine. You'll grow up to hate me."

"No," He cut her off, "I won't."

"We are natural enemies," She told him desperately.

"Would a natural enemy do this?" Damon asked her, taking out a key from his pocket. He unchained her quickly and rubbed her wrists. Then, he put his hands back in his pockets and took out a few candybars, including the chocolate with the pink wrapper.

"I was getting these for you when Giuseppe came," Damon said sadly. "I'm sorry that he hurt you."

"He hurt you too, didn't he?" Elena replied after a while. Even though she could only see some scratches and bruises, she knew that vampires healed faster than humans, even vampires-to-be, as she called them.

"I'm fine," Damon sighed. "My father is a monster. He hurts my mother, he often beats me…I shouldn't have assumed that he wouldn't do the same to you."

"Why would you assume something like that?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. When you were in the market and you were going to be beaten, I just knew that I had to get you out of there. I didn't think that my father would hurt you, because you are too…small," He admitted.

Elena bit her lip.

"Giuseppe will be gone in a few days," Damon cleared his throat. "He'll travel and he won't be back for over a year. My mother is nothing like him. You'll be safe."

"Safe?" Elena wiped a tear from her eyes. "You still don't get it, Damon. I did not come to a vampire village willingly. If you want me to be safe, you'll let me go. I'm not an orphan. I have family, and I can find them and return back to the human village."

At that, Damon's eyebrows raised in confusion. He hadn't thought that Elena could have family to go back to. He knew that it was selfish, but he couldn't let her go.

"I-I c-can't let you g-go b-back…" He stammered.

"Why?" Elena asked him desperately.

"Giuseppe bought you for me," He said carefully. "I can't let you go."

"Then I can never be safe or happy here," Elena sobbed. "I want my family. I want to go home. I don't want to stay with vampires."

"Elena, you don't even know me," He pleaded.

"Please, Damon…just go," She begged him. "Please just leave me alone. Don't bother trying to get to know me. You'll have to do what your parents say, and I will never be anything except a slave in this house."

"Elena…"

"There's no hope for me," She said weakly. "I'm a slave."

"No, you're not."

"It's okay, Damon," She said, resigned, wiping a tear from her eye. "One day, you'll understand."

* * *

By the time Camilla got home, Damon's wounds had healed and he decided not to tell her anything. He only told her that Giuseppe had instructed that Elena should be kept in the basement and that he had hurt Elena when he came home.

"Where's your father now?"

"I have no idea," Damon replied simply.

Camilla nodded. "How's the girl?"

"How do you think?" Damon said angrily, "She's hurt. Giuseppe asked me to chain her up like some kind of animal. She's cold, too. The basement is not exactly a cozy place to stay in."

Camilla didn't say anything.

"Mom, we can't let her stay in there," Damon pleaded.

"Your father called me on my way back home," Camilla sighed after a while. "He didn't say where he was, but he said that he wasn't coming back because he's taking care of some business-related things. He should be back in two days to pack for the business trip. You can tell the human to have a warm shower and I'll teach you how to take care of her."

"I will," Damon said quickly.

"Damon," She stopped him, "Elena is a slave. She is no different than any other pet. I'll be teaching you how to take care of her and control her so that you won't bother your father about it. She'll need food, clothing, and she'll need to learn to obey your commands. You'll be the one to punish her if she fails to do so."

"Mom!" Damon protested, "No. Elena is not a dog! I can't just 'train' her to do as I say! That's injustice! Just because she's not a vampire doesn't mean that she is not a perso-"

He was cut off by his mother's hard stare. "If you're not going to do as I say, I'll have Giuseppe take her away from you. You cannot disobey your father. Your father bought her for you to train you to take advantage of your superiority. You'll be expected to do that when you start to govern when your father retires."

"Governing shouldn't be about stealing from people or scaring them because you're superior!" Damon snapped, "I have no desire to govern the same way my father does. He's a thief and he is not respected. People act like they respect him because they fear him. That is not respect at all."

"Like it or not, Damon, your father wants you to learn his method. He has instructed me to teach you to be like him while he is gone, and you will have to learn to take advantage of your superiority. Elena is inferior and therefore you are her master. This is no time to contemplate justice and injustice. The entire world is unjust. You were born a vampire, she was born a human, and that gives you the right to control her."

Damon decided that it would be best to shut up. After all, Camilla couldn't do anything. She was basically a slave herself. He had seen how Giuseppe treated her and he knew that his mother was deadly afraid of him. Instead, he nodded his head and went to the basement, leading Elena by her arm to the bathroom. She was already shivering violently and it made Damon pity her greatly.

"Elena," He spoke when she froze in front of the bathroom, "Get in here. You can shower and then you can join us in the living room in front of the fire."

Elena didn't make a move.

"Elena, you don't have to be afraid," Damon said again, showing her the nice and pleasant smelling shower gels, towels and a white cotton robe. "You'll feel better. It's what I do when my father beats me." He gave her an innocent smile.

"I…" She mumbled, "You'll get out of the room?" She asked, hesitant.

Damon frowned. "Of course I'll get out of the room! You need your privacy."

Elena blinked several times. "You'll get out of the room?" she asked, this time surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" Damon asked in confusion.

"So I don't have to strip in front of you?" She inquired innocently.

At that, Damon froze. He started to stammer, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Of course not, Elena! Do you really think that low of me?"

Elena didn't say anything.

"Just…have a warm shower," He said, leaving the room in an instant.

* * *

Camilla watched Damon as she folded the clean clothes. He was helping her put the laundry away, and she was grateful for that. It had already been a stressful day. As soon as they were done, Camilla heard the door unlock and Elena came out, hugging herself. She looked up at Camilla in fright, but then relaxed slightly when Damon smiled at her.

"Good shower?" He asked her.

"Y-Yes…" Elena stammered, still scared of the cold look Camilla was giving her. Her hair was clinging to her face, still damp, and she looked even smaller and vulnerable.

"For God's sake," Camilla hissed at Damon as droplets of water fell from Elena's hair to the floor, "Dry her hair, will you?"

"Mrs. Salvatore, I can do it m-myself…"

"It is a master's job to ensure that the slave is not a nuisance," Camilla said coldly. "Damon, dry her hair."

Damon hurried to the wardrobe, getting the hairdryer without a single word. He plugged it in and turned to Elena, whose lips were wobbling and was actually shaking in fear. He helped her sit down and she kept her head down as he started to part her hair, before pointing the hairdryer at her beautiful locks. The warmth made Elena feel good and she instantly relaxed as Damon ran his fingers through her hair, surprised by how smooth and silky it was.

Camilla watched them both carefully, and she knew that if her heart was still beating, it would've started to beat faster at the thought of Damon and Elena together. The way Damon talked to and about Elena surprised her. She had never seen her son so happy and she had never seen him talking to anyone except Enzo. She was scared, though. She saw herself in Damon…and she saw her lover in Elena. She knew, deep in her heart, that even though Giuseppe was harsh, he was right about this one. Humans and vampires couldn't live with each other unless one of them was serving the other and was nothing more than a slave. Seeing Damon so content and so tender, the woman pushed the thoughts away and forced a smile.

"Come on, Damon," She said after a while. "Let me teach you how to braid her hair."

She took the comb from Damon and started to comb Elena's hair carefully, Damon watching her like a hawk. Moments later, he spoke up.

"Elena…do you want me to braid your hair?" He asked gently.

She froze. She never expected that he'd give her a choice.

"Yes," She said after a while.

Camilla remained frozen, and Damon looked at her again, his face cold and determined. "She's not a doll mom. And she's not a pet."

He took a seat and watched as Camilla braided Elena's hair, and then he repeated the movements, occasionally glancing at Elena. When they were done, he secured it with an elastic and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

Elena nodded slightly and Camilla shifted uncomfortably. "Come on. Let's go watch some television," She suggested.

Elena and Damon both followed her to the living room, but Camilla soon made Elena serve them the drinks and sandwiches, insisting that Damon should remain there even though he wanted to help. When Elena carried all the food with difficulty, Camilla allowed her one sandwich and turned the television on, Elena still standing.

"Sit down, Elena," Damon said, throwing himself on the couch.

"No," Camilla insisted, "Elena sits down on the carpet. A slave should always sit by her master's feet."

Damon's mouth hung open in shock, and Elena could feel tears in her eyes at the humiliation. She sat down on the carpet by their feet and Camilla turned the television on. The small girl bowed her head, no longer interested in the anomaly of the invention. Again, Damon started to protest but surprisingly enough, he made up his mind about it pretty quickly.

Instead of verbally assaulting his mother, he picked up his plate and glass, moving to where Elena sat on the carpet. Only the rumbling of the voices from the television filled the silent room. His action had shocked everyone. Still, he did not even glance at his mother, not once. The boy could already imagine her expression, and he didn't care. Injustice was still injustice, and that small boy could feel it in the depths of his heart. That's the fascinating thing about children. They are brought into this world seeing things as they should be, rather than how they are. Children are innocent, too young to already be tainted by the evils of society. Damon was just that and he acted on his instincts in that moment.

He set his plate in his lap, quietly adjusting his position before turning his eyes toward the girl.

"Now we can start the movie…" He said, looking at Elena.

She didn't hesitate to meet his gaze, those bright blue eyes sparkling like pools of ocean water beside her. Since she had arrived, Elena had struggled to look into them without shuddering. Somehow, she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. This boy was different. She knew that now.

For the first time, the young girl looked at Damon Salvatore with nothing but sheer respect and she tugged the corners of her lips up ever-so-slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Would like to thank ThroughMySoul44 for this chapter, as I hated it at first...I hope you like it.

Thanks for reviewing and please keep them coming.

* * *

Naivety comes with being young. Most children have not lived long enough to fully understand the true corruption of each and every society, not because they are ignorant, but because they are innocent. No civilization is perfect, all come with some form of barbarity, and so naivety protects us temporarily to this harsh truth. Damon would continue to push his limits, not because he was a bad child, but because he was inherently good. Unfortunately for Damon, naivety could only protect him for so long.

"Mom, I'd like for Elena to help me in the garden today," Damon said the next morning when he found his mother busy preparing their breakfast and dinner. In reality, he just wanted to spend some time with her without his mother warning him about keeping his place every five seconds. He hated it and he hated the fact that she said those words in front of Elena. His mother obviously didn't keep Elena's feelings in mind and it pained him with all his heart. Even so, he had sworn to save Elena from the humiliation of constantly being degraded. His father was not home, thankfully, and it was a sunny day outside.

Camilla wiped a hand over her forehead but Damon had already taken Elena's hand.

"Damon!" Camilla snapped, "Let go of her hand, right now!"

Damon didn't even pay any attention. He just led Elena outside and she glanced up at him shyly when he allowed her to sit down on a bench next to their large trees. The fresh smell filled Elena's nostrils and she breathed in, enjoying the outdoors.

"Comfortable?" He asked her after a while, offering her the familiar chocolate wrapped up in a pink wrapper.

"Seriously, Damon?" Elena smiled after a while. "Chocolate at ten in the morning?"

"It's dinnertime somewhere in the world," He chuckled, handing it to her anyway.

It was a dark chocolate bar with a strawberry filling, and it was the best thing that Elena had ever tasted. He smirked when he saw that her mouth was entirely covered with the strawberry cream and he reached out to wipe it away.

"Thank you," Elena said after a while, but then, something inside her changed. Damon was her master. He wasn't supposed to do these things for her. "Damon-I mean m-master…"

"Master?" Damon's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Elena, don't."

"My mother told me everything I needed to know," Elena said after a while. "She never mentioned a vampire who would treat me the way you are treating me now."

"What? Why are you so surprised about the fact that I'm treating you like I'd treat any other person? What is it about this superior and inferior crap?" Damon asked her, his voice nearly pleading. "I've neverso much as gotten a cold look from my mother. She always told me to treat people right. Yet somehow, when she sees me talking to you, she just loses her mind. I expect it from my father but not from her."

Elena bit her lip. "Damon, please, I don't want to talk about it. I shouldn't be explaining these things to you."

"Elena," Damon said with a sigh, "Just tell me one thing. Tell me why, why is it so wrong for us to talk like this? Tell me that you don't want this kind of treatment from me and I'll just do what my mother says."

"It's not about that, Damon," Elena wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you think I want to be humiliated or hurt? I would much rather have someone like you as my owner-"

"Friend," Damon corrected her.

Elena sighed. "Owner. In the eyes of the law, you're my owner. In the eyes of the vampire society, you're my owner as well. But yes, in my heart, you are a friend-at least, I am starting to consider you as one."

"So what is the problem?"

"It cannot happen like this. You'll hate me when you grow up. I don't want to lose a friend, Damon."

"I would never hate you," He promised her. "Why is that so difficult to understand?"

"My people have done bad things to your people," Elena let out a choked sob and closed her eyes. "Bad, bad things."

His eyes widened. "What things, Elena? What things?"

"Please, Damon, I d-don't know," Elena begged him. "I don't remember, but it's what my mom says. My people hurt your people…and your people hurt my people."

Damon took a deep breath and sighed. "It doesn't matter, okay? Let's change the subject, I don't care. This is not our fight."

He stood up and remained still in front of Elena, as if in deep thought. "Do you want to play tag?"

Elena's eyes lit up. "Tag?"

"Yes," He smiled.

"Of course!" She beamed and he smirked, holding his hand out. "Tag, you're it!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Elena protested, but ran after him anyway.

He was obviously faster than her but she still had a good laugh in hiding behind trees so that she could unexpectedly 'tag' him. All was going well until Damon was running quicklyafter her and Elena tripped over her own two feet. She fell on the hard ground and let out a cry of pain when she felt a cut forming in her knee. Damon looked at her in shock and reached out to help her, but suddenly froze at the smell of something amazing, something he had never quite smelled before. His gaze locked with the droplets of blood running down Elena's leg, almost compelling him to focus on nothing else except them. Just then, Elena screamed and he was brought out of his daydreaming, only to find her curled up on the floor, her hands covering herself.

"Please don't hurt me," She wailed.

He opened his mouth to speak, only he jumped back in fright when he realized that he was also on the ground, his mouth just inches away from her bloody knee. Damon's ears were picking up the rapid thumping of Elena's heart, her blood calling him, enthralling his young eyes. It was like nothing he had ever felt. What was happening to him? He then caught his reflection in a small puddle of water and froze when he saw dark veins covering both sides of his face, and a terrible pain in his jaw. The panic loomed.

"Mom!" Damon screamed in horror, holding his jaw.

Camilla came out in the garden faster than a lightning bolt. She ran straight towards them both and knelt by Damon's side, panicked. "Damon! Damon, what's wrong?"

"My jaw…my gums," Damon sobbed. "I can't…What's happening to me? My face…"

Camilla froze and turned to look at Elena, who was hugging herself in fear as she sobbed. Her gaze locked with the blood on Elena's knee and for a moment, she felt confused. Damon was still too young to be ready for the responsibilities of being a fully transformed vampire. It wasn't supposed to happen, not when he was still too young.

She looked at her son and breathed a sigh of relief before realizing suddenly that no fangs had appeared and that his sobs were quieting down. She held him in her arms for a few minutes until it was so quiet that she could nearly hear his faint heartbeat.

"Damon," Camilla said after a while. "Go to the living room. You and I need to talk."

"But mom…what about Elena?"

"I'll take care of her, okay? Just do as I ask."

Damon finally nodded, giving Elena one last look before disappearing inside.

* * *

Elena followed Camilla with difficulty and the woman led her to the bathroom. She was trembling by the time Camilla sat her down on a chair.

"Stop shaking. I'm not going to hurt you," Camilla spoke gently, for once.

"I'm so s-sorry," She sobbed. "I haven't done anything to Damon. When I f-fell, h-he…"

"You don't have to explain," Camilla said with a sigh. "Now come on, let me see if the cut is deep."

"You don't have t-to, Mrs. Salvatore…"

"I used to be a doctor," Camilla cut her off. "Even as a vampire. I worked with vampire children."

Elena remained quiet as Camilla took a deep breath and looked at the cut. It wasn't deep, and the blood was already drying. Camilla put a pair of disposable gloves on and began cleaning the area gently, and when she was done, she put a plaster on it.

"It's just a scratch," Camilla said. "You'll be fine."

"Thank you," Elena said, through tears which were mostly from when she had seen Damon's face. Camilla nodded her head slightly.

"Elena, please stay in your room," She asked her quietly.

Elena swallowed thickly. "Of course."

* * *

When Camilla went back to the living room, Damon was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his arms. Camilla walked over to him slowly and touched his arm, but he jerked back as if he were scalded.

"What happened to me out there, mom?" Damon pleaded with tears in his eyes. "The pain...My face, it was so ugly and scary and-"

"Damon, calm down," Camilla told him, "Just please, calm down."

Damon took a deep breath. "I need answers."

Camilla sat down, fidgeting. "Damon, I think you know as much as I do that you do not have certain…gifts that your father and I and other adults have. For example, you are not as strong or fast as we are, and you survive mostly on cooked food, and you don't really like blood."

"Yes," Damon nodded his head. "Until I grow up, right?"

"Until you transform," Camilla corrected.

"Transform? Transform into what?"

"Into a vampire," Camilla said slowly.

"But I am already a vampire…" Damon protested, his eyes wide in confusion.

"No, Damon," Camilla said after a while. "You, Damon, are in the process of becoming a vampire."

"I don't understand," Damon said, "If I'm not a vampire, then what am I?"

Camilla shifted uncomfortably. "All you need to know is that inside of you, there is a part of you that is a fully transformed, strong vampire. Eventually, you'll have to let that part in, and ignore the other part. Today was the first sign that you can become a vampire."

"What?" Damon's mouth hung open. "H-How? Why-"

"We didn't tell you because the men in our family start the process of transforming when they are around eighteen years old. As you very well know, vampires do not age and we are immortal. We are lucky enough that we get to decide when to stop the aging process-if we want to stop it at all. The signs you saw today were the first indication of your body telling you that you are ready to become a vampire."

"Then why were you so worried?" He asked her.

"Because even though your body is ready for it, I don't know if your mind is," Camilla told him honestly.

"Why? Why is it so wrong to be a fully transformed vampire?"

Camilla bit her lip. What could she tell him? That he'll be heartless, unless he fights for his humanity like she did? But then again, if she told him about his human side, Giuseppe would kill her and he'd kill Damon.

"It brings a lot of responsibilities," She lied after a while. "Listen to me, Damon. Your father has been waiting for this moment for a while now, but he must not know that you are ready to transform. He'll force you to become a vampire and he has the ability to stop your aging. The point when you stop aging is a very serious decision, and it must be taken by you. The aging will stop after a proper ritual is held."

"Mom, I can't understand," Damon said again. "You mentioned that there is another part of me that I have to give up to be a vampire. What part is that? What are you not telling me?"

Camilla slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Damon, it's the _human _part of you."

At that, Damon's eyes widened in shock. He took a few steps backwards and looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"No," He shook his head repetitively. "I'm not human." The thought of how Elena was treated in the village filled his mind and horror sank in his features.

"A part of you is," Camilla insisted, "Those children who haven't yet transformed into vampires are half-human and half-vampire. Every great vampire started from the position you are in now. The vampire part will always fight for dominance, but in order to embrace the vampire nature, you have to give up the human part of you. It'll take a lot of effort to keep a balance between both. That is why I'm telling you, Damon…you can't choose to become a vampire now. Your body is ready, yes, but you aren't. Keep this from your father, and then, when the time is right, you can choose to start living as a vampire and you can also stop aging."

Damon felt like his head was going to explode. "What triggered this early…vampire thing, if I was supposed to get this symptom at eighteen?"

Camilla looked at him without batting an eyelid. "It was Elena's blood."

"Elena's blood?" He yelled. "Why? What does it have to do with it?" Damon looked at the bloodbag by the microwave and then back at his mother. "Mom…the blood I drink at times, that blood…"

He took a step back. "What is it made of?"

There was a long moment of silence, no one moved or took even a small breath. It was as if their lives depended on it. Could Camilla admit it? She needed to be honest, she knew that. It was only fair to Damon. Her throat was taut in fear, forcing the words to sound coarse and dry as they finally left her lips.

"Damon," Camilla said, holding both of his hands, "The vampire feeds on the human."

* * *

**Recap regarding Vampire mythology:**

***Each and every child procreated by two vampires is automatically a Vampire-in-the-making, just like Damon is. In this stage, Damon has some aspects of the vampire but they are not strong enough (E.g. He can survive without blood, his speed and strength are more intense than Elena's, but not as intense as a fully transformed vampire like Camilla) and then there is his human side. The vampire side DOMINATES. **

***At a point in life (In Damon's case, it was supposed to be 18) the vampire side will start pushing the person to 'give up' their human side and start living as a fully transformed vampire. The fresh human blood (Something not commonly found in this story) triggered Damon's vampire side early. He can decide to become a vampire now as his body is ready to bear the changes (Fangs, veins in the face, etc)**

*** When a person decides to fully transform, they get to decide when to stop aging. Most vampires are immortal but only because they chose to. If a vampire wants ALL the vampiric qualities except immortality, they can be mortal vampires. A proper ritual must be held, which will be explained in other chapters.**

***As you can probably guess, Giuseppe hates humans so much because he is to proud to admit that every great vampire started off by having human blood (For him, it is weak and inferior blood) inside of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slightly longer wait. I wasn't up to writing lately but I'm back on track :)**

**Thank you for reviewing, and thank you to ThroughMySoul44 for her editing on this chapter.**

* * *

"No," Damon shook his head repetitively in a state of pure panic and confusion. "No."

"Yes," Camilla said, taking a few steps towards him and cupping his face in her hands.

"It can't be. You're lying!"

"I'm not lying, Damon. It's the way things are! It's nature-"

"Nature?" Damon barked, "You can't tell me that this is nature!"

"Damon, please," Camilla begged, turning him around forcefully.

"You knew that, didn't you?" Damon sobbed, "Even my father did! You knew that all along, yet you let me bring her home!"

"I never agreed to this, Damon!" Camilla screamed, "It was your father's idea, not mine. He wanted you to learn how to control your prey and he saw a human slave as an excellent idea. He saw Elena as the first step in making you a strong vampire."

"Strong? Why would anyone consider me strong if I'm hurting a young girl?"

"Damon," Camilla said, "I told you not to get attached to her. I told you, right from the very beginning-"

"It's too late for that, now," Damon said stubbornly. "Do you realise what my father's doing to me? He knewthat I'm supposed to feed from Elenaand still, he let me bring her home with us anyway. He knows that I don't approve of his violence towards others, but he tricked me anyway! And you let him!"

"Damon, you were the one who wanted to bring her home!"

"Only because I didn't know that a vampire is made to feed from a human!" He sobbed angrily, "I knew that she was different and I knew that my father wanted me to show her that I'm superior, but this is not just about my father wanting me to be superior. This is about me feeding on Elena! A vampire _feeds _from a human! I can't even say it, I feel so sick!"

"Damon-" She tried to comfort.

He turned around, his back towards her as a tear streamed down his cheek. "No wonder she was so afraid of me. I'm surprised that she is giving me a chance."

"Listen to me, Damon," Camilla gently nudged Damon's shoulder until he was forced to look at her, "Just because you found out about this does not mean that you have to hurt or feed on Elena. I don't want you to do that, okay?"

"But…"

"Damon, I never approved of your friendship with Elena," She reminded him, "But that does not mean that I want you to hurt her in anyway. But I believe that it would be better if you treat her like you would treat someone working for us. You don't have to harm her, but you have to realise that Elena is a slave and that you are her master. And since you are her master, she must speak to you in a certain way…"

"A certain way?" he scoffed. "By that, you mean that she has to degrade herself everytime she talks to me? That she has to look at the floor or address me as master?"

"Damon…" His mother breathed.

"You know what, mom?" Damon said angrily, "I knew nothing about this vampire-transformation thing,and now I'm supposed to accept the fact that my body is ready to be like you? I don't even know what it means."

"Damon, it doesn't matter," Camilla replied. "You don't have to transform, okay? Life can go on normally, but your father cannot know about this. He'll make you transform even if you don't want to."

Damon finally nodded.

"Don't be angry with me," Camilla said after a while. "I only have you."

Damon sighed, the tears still evident in his eyes. "You should've told me, mom."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Camilla said at last, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to let go of Elena," He told her after a while. "She makes me feel so happy. I don't know why, but she does.But on the other hand, I feel disgusted. I feel ashamed."

"You don't have to be," Camilla tried again.

"You are afraid of my dad, mom," Damon said as if he hadn't even heard what she said. "This is not you. The old you would never have asked me to degrade an innocent girl."

"What do you want me to say, Damon?" Camilla snapped, "Do you want me to say that I approve of this friendship? I told you a dozen times. She's different. I'm not asking you to hurt her, I'm just asking you to keep your distance and act as an owner, not as a friend. But it seems like you do not want to listen. You are already attached to her, Damon."

"Why is it so wrong? You should be happy for me."

Before Camilla could speak, Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "Save it. I don't want to hear about the owner-slave thing anymore. I'm going out, and I'm going out with Elena."

"Damon, don't you dare-" His mother's voice grumbled.

"Elena!" Damon yelled as Camilla ran after him, but he shook her off easily. "Come here!"

"You want me to boss her around? You want me to treat her as a slave?" Damon barked, looking at his mother through cold eyes, "There. I just ordered her to get in here. If she's my property, then I can do with her whatever I like. Is that what you want to hear? I've chosen to take her out."

Elena emerged from her bedroom, her eyes downcast, hurrying obediently over to Damon's side. The blue-eyed boy picked up Elena's hand and held it in his, using his vampire abilities, which were not that strong but were still useful, to get them both out of there. Camilla wanted to chase after them, but who was she to intrude when she was, in reality, happy for her son? Her only fear was Giuseppe and his wrath.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elena asked softly, her voice almost shaking in fear. Damon had been walking fast, too fast for her, and she didn't know where he was going to take her. She was still afraid of what happened to his face, and most of all, his intentions. What if he intended to kill her and leave her there to rot?

"You'll see," He said quietly as they stopped by some trees. "Hold my hand tight. It's quite slippery."

Elena nodded and gave his hand a tight squeeze, following him carefully. He helped her down a slight slope and after pushing at a lot of branches, he finally stopped.

"My only friend was Enzo," He said slowly after a while. "We found this place together."

Elena's eyes locked with Damon's suddenly, staring in awe and wonder. The young boy was still holding the branch to one side so that she could pass easily. Then, she turned her head around and nearly gasped at the beauty of what laid behind the seemingly dry grass. There, behind the branches and wilting plants, was a road that led to a hill which was so green that Elena could not fathom the what her eyes were showing her.

"There is breathtaking scenery over there," Damon pointed at the top of the hill. "Do you think you can make it up?"

"I don't know," Elena admitted. "I'll try."

Damon gave her an encouraging smile and led her to the hill slowly, holding her as if she were made of glass. She blushed and after several attempts, they managed to walk to the top. Damon sat on the ground and Elena quickly did the same, waiting for him to start talking.

"This hill…It has always been my favourite place to go to," Damon started. "Enzo and I found it a few years ago and we'd spend hours here, stargazing, playing, eating canned fruit and chocolate-" He laughed at the memory and then turned to Elena. "I never told anyone about this. Being the son of a respected authority member brings with it certain responsibilities. I had to keep my feelings inside and show everyone that I am strong, that I'll be ready to take over when my dad decides to stop working. I was…and still am, unable to make friends because of that. People talk to me because I'm Giuseppe Salvatore's son, not because I am me." He sighed. "And before you, Enzo was the only one who knew the real me. The real person."

"You really think that we can be friends?" Elena asked him innocently as she rested her head on the ground.

He smiled at her. "Of course we can."

"What happened earlier…" Elena stammered.

Damon winced. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay."

"What? You don't want to know what really happened?" The boy asked in surprise.

"No," Elena admitted. "I don't want to. If we are going to be friends, then we are going to be friends because we like each other. Who we are, vampire or human, is irrelevant."

"You know, you are smart for a nine year old," Damon pointed out.

"I had to grow up faster than other kids, Damon," Elena said bitterly.

He stroked her arm gently and laid back next to her, gazing up to the stars with his piercing blue orbs.

"I really want you to trust me," He said after a while. "I'm not lying…You can trust me."

"I know," Elena replied simply.

"Where are your parents, Elena?" He asked her. "Where do you come from?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elena spoke gently but firm. "Please. Not yet."

"It's okay, Elena…I know that you need time."

"It's not that I don't trust you," She said a few minutes later. "I know that you mean me no harm. But you have to understand…I am different. I am not as strong as you are. I'm nothing compared to you and that thought frightens me."

"You don't have to be afraid," Damon promised her. "I understand. I feel different too. My father tells me that I'm weak and that I don't even deserve to be called his son. For years I hoped that I could please him, but in order to please him, I was becoming someone else."

Damon turned to face Elena fully. "I promise you, Elena," He vowed. "I will never make you feel inferior simply because you're human. Just tell me what you want of me and I'll make sure that you'll be happy."

"Damon, I appreciate it," Elena said softly. "I know that this is hard for you and I know you are doing your best, but even though you'll accept me, this society will not. I'm safe with you, but I'm not safe with others like you. The only place where I can be safe is ifand when I return back to my village, with my family or people I care about."

"I'm sorry, Elena," Damon told her quietly. "I just hope that you'll be happy here."

"Damon," She tried again. "I can never be happy if I stay here. If you want me to be happy, then please, help me find my family. I know that you want to be my friend and I want to as well, but I will never be safe here. It's not about you, I know that you are doing your best but…"

"Elena, I'm sorry," Damon said quickly. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Elena begged him, "You can help me. I know that youcan."

"I can't let you go, Elena, please understand that. If I let you go, I'll be nothing. No one. I'll be alone. I told you, Elena-"

"Please, Damon," Elena pleaded. "Just stop. I get it."

"What's going on with you? I thought we could work this out."

"And I told you that this is not about you. This is about me missing my family, about me ending up in a town I don't know with people who hate me and-"

"Fine! I get it, just drop it, okay?" Damon raised his voice a little and Elena stopped, obviously afraid of his tone. A tear streamed down her face and Damon immediately felt guilt bite him like a rabid dog. She turned away from him and hugged herself, curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully, scooting towards her to touch her arm.

Elena didn't reply. There was a part of her that wanted to lash out at him, that wanted to tell him that she could never be his friend, that she hated him and the entire vampire race. Then, there was another part of her that pitied him. He was lonely, just like her. Images of her sitting on the floor by his mother's feet beside him played in her mind. He had degraded himself because of her. He had given up his 'superior' standards and fought his mother about it. He got a beating from his father because of her. Certainly, this boy had a heart. What frightened Elena most was that she wasn't just learning to like him or even befriend him because she wanted to remain safe and unharmed by him, it was because she was genuinely interested in him. She wanted to get to know him, and yet he scared her, and she wanted her family back. Maybe what she really wanted was to think of him as a normal, human boy in her village.

Damon waseven more confused than she was. The boy knew that he was being a hypocrite. He couldn't tell her that he was her friend and then hypocritically refuse to set her free. He wasn't stupid-he knew that Elena was in danger. His father had already shown that he could be a threat to Elena. He also knew that he could help her get back to her family, but he was still refusing to do something about it. Damon closed his eyes and sighed. The horrible truth was that he was selfish. If he really had Elena's best interests in mind, he'd set her free. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Not when he saw hope in her. He just had to try and live with the idea that Elena would grow to like it there with him, and that she'd be happy there. He also hoped that as time went by, she'd forget her family and friends.

As if that were possible.

"Elena," He nudged her arm gently and she looked up at him timidly, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, okay? Please just give me a chance to show you that you can be safe and happy here."

Elena sighed, resigned. "Okay."

* * *

Elena and Damon ended up talking the entire night, and then they fell asleep under the stars. When Damon woke up the next morning, he panicked.

"Elena!" He called, shaking her a bit roughly.

Elena woke up, startled. "What's wrong?"

"We fell asleep!" Damon gasped, frantic."It's ten in the morning. My mom must be worried sick! She's going to kill me!"

Wiping the dirt and leaves off his clothes, Damon shot up and offered his hand to Elena, who was wide eyed, looking at him through fearful eyes. "Damon…"

"I'll tell her that it's my fault," He promised her, "Okay? It's my fault."

Elena grabbed his arm and they ran back to the house, Damon pulling Elena's arm a bit harshly as she struggled to catch up with him. When they finally arrived, Damon took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice, surprised when it swung open. It was usually locked.

Only when he stepped in did he see Giuseppe's sharp eyes stabbing at him as if they were plotting murder and pain. His mother was on the floor, a hand covering her mouth which was bleeding slightly. Damon's throat grew taut instantaneously.

"Where have you been?" Giuseppe roared.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I-" Damon stammered.

"Elena?" Giuseppe barked even harder, "What the fuck were you doing out with my son? Camilla?" He continued, turning to his wife.

"Giuseppe, please…" Camilla begged.

"I return back home to find out that my son has spent the night out, and my precious wife decides to hide the fact that he took our slave with him!"

"Elena's mine!" Damon said bravely, "You said that yourself."

"That's where you are wrong, boy," Giuseppe mocked him. "I paid for Elena with my own money, and the girl just decides to go out whenever she pleases, without asking for permission? Or even worse, without wearing a collar?"

"I told you! It's my fault, not hers!" Damon pleaded.

"Damon, go to your room," Giuseppe snarled. "Now. Camilla, get out."

"Dad, please!" The boy cried.

"Giuseppe…" Camilla chimed in.

"Get out, all of you!" Giuseppe roared,flashing in front of Elena moments later, "She'll be staying here with me. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"It's my fault!" Damon pleaded.

"As a slave, she should've known that going out without my permission is the wrong thing to do."

"I told her to! Please, dad!" The tears were cascading down his cheeks, his lungs heaving desperately.

Giuseppe let out an animalistic growl and pushed Damon with all his strength. He fell to the floor, causing an agonizing scream to spring from his lips when his head crashed against the hard, unforgiving tile. Giuseppe then turned to Elena, who let out a long, shrill shriek before the vampire bared his fangs at her and grabbed her from her feet, pulling her towards him. She struggled and tried to kick him but he kept pulling her down, her body sliding against the floor until she was pinned under his body. Then, without any mercy, he unbuckled his belt and smacked her thighs, holding her hands next to her head. Elena cried in pain, tears streaming hastily down her cheeks, but the pleading tears did nothing to stop the man, and he continued beating her without mercy. He then sunk his fangs into the column her neck, biting down with so much force, Elena believed he had ripped her throat right out.

"No!" Damon yelled, shooting up from the floor and running towards his father. He tore the belt from the monster's grasp, grunting in adrenaline.

"You have disgraced this family!" Giuseppe spat at him. "You're weak! You're nothing! This will not end here, son. This is just the beginning."

At that, he blurred away from him, and Damon was left alone with Elena, who was crying and bleeding out in his arms.

"Ask me again why I can never be safe here…" She mumbled quietly, and then, darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

**AN: As you can see, Damon is being selfish here. He can't tell Elena he wants to be her friend yet on the same time, he is the one keeping her there. Just because he is treating her kindly does not make everything okay for Elena. The question is, will Elena learn to appreciate Damon's efforts and accept that this is her new life, a life where she is hated by everyone except Damon? Also, in this chapter Damon feels betrayed. If he had known that Elena was to be fed on, he wouldn't have forced her to this world. The fact that his mother hid this from him does not make it easier.**

**We have also learnt that even though Elena is Damon's, Giuseppe still has a lot of control over the situation since he bought her and in the eyes of the law, he is the rightful owner.**

**Please Review and thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Just wanted to say that Elena and Damon will NOT remain children throughout the entire story.**

**Would like to thank my beta ThroughMysoul44.**

**...**

Damon was curled up on the sofa, the fireplace offering the comfort he needed. It had been a week since his father had injured Elena badly, and he hadn't gone to see her. That night, Camilla had carried the unconscious Elena and put her on a bed so that she could attend to her injuries. Damon had helped her clean the wounds, but other than that, he hadn't seen her.

The truth was, he felt ashamed. He felt ashamed that Giuseppe had done that to her and he was even more ashamed for even thinking that Elena could ever be happy there. How could she? She was most likely kidnapped from her home. She was brought to a village where she's considered as food and she was currently on a bed, crying in pain.

"Damon."

Damon turned around and saw his mother leaning against the door.

"What?" He said, a bit roughly.

"You haven't eaten properly in days."

"I'm not hungry," He said, turning his attention to the fireplace.

"You have to try and-"

"Mom, please just leave me alone."

Camilla bit her lip. "Elena keeps asking for you."

At that, Damon turned to look at his mother so fast that Camilla nearly gasped.

"Elena?" He asked in disbelief.

Camilla nodded. "You haven't visited her."

"I was trying to keep my distance," He said, his voice a sad, somber tone. He wasn't lying-In that week, he was considering listening to his parents and treating Elena as a maid or as a slave and nothing more. It didn't mean that he'd hit or hurt her, it just meant that he had to find new friends to hang out with. Even so, he was surprised by how empty and sad he felt without her. He didn't know why this girl made him so happy. Maybe it was because she was lonely, just like he was. Maybe it was because she, like him, was underestimated and hurt. Whatever it was, he realised that he wanted to spend time with her.

Camilla didn't say anything. During that week, her son was lost and alone. She hadn't seen him like that in ages. As much as she hated to admit it, Elena was the only person who could make Damon smile. For the past few days he was just as lonely as he was when Enzo had just died.

"You can go and talk to her if you like," She tried again.

"Why would I bother? If my father comes and finds me next to her, he'll just beat us again."

"Your father is not here. He'll be at the office until late tonight."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's what he always says."

Damon's words felt like daggers in Camilla's heart. She knew that Damon was referring to the countless mistresses Giuseppe kept. Of course she knew that-how couldn't she? Still, she knew that she couldn't ever say anything. Her husband was the governor. He could have her killed for even attempting to soil the family name. _Oh, the irony_, she thought sarcastically.

"You do whatever you want, Damon," Camilla said tiredly. "I have some ironing to do."

...

After weighing the pros and cons and thinking about what he could say to her, Damon decided to talk to Elena. He knocked on her bedroom door firmly and waited. Afterwards, he heard a small, frightened voice telling him to come in.

There, on the bed, was Elena. She was pale and there were numerous bandages covering her neck. He could see that they were still bleeding and she really looked like she was in pain. She looked up at him timidly and he felt guilt infesting itself in his heart.

"How are you?" He choked out.

"Where were you, Damon?" She asked, fighting tears.

Damon ran up to her side and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm so, so sorry Elena. I just didn't know what to say or do. This is my fault, I know that."

"It's not your fault," Elena turned around with difficulty. "You weren't the one who did this to me."

"Stop it, Elena. I know you blame me. I know you hate me for keeping you here."

"I don't hate you."

He turned to face her. "You don't?"

"I don't. It's not your fault. You didn't know what I was for when you bought me. Now you do. You know that I'm food, yet you still treat me humanely."

Damon closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

Elena sighed. "Don't be. In all honesty, Damon, I doubt I'll ever see my family again. If you hadn't purchased me that day, someone else would've."

"Look," Damon said after a while, "If I hear something about your family, I'll tell you, okay? But I can't promise you that I can give you back to them. I just can't. I'd be lying to you if I say I can."

Elena nodded her head weakly. "They are probably dead."  
"Don't say that." He sighed. "What's your last name, Elena? I can try and keep an eye out for the name. I'll ask my mom to take me to the slave market. There are names there."

"Gilbert," Elena said quietly. "Elena Gilbert."

Damon nodded and reached out to stroke her arm in comfort. "You'll get better soon, Elena. My dad is leaving just after the Christmas holidays. We'll be fine."

Elena smiled and soon, they ended up talking and laughing. What they didn't realise, however, was that Camilla was sitting down on the floor by Elena's door, sobbing as she held on to the Gilbert coat of arms that was always hidden under her shirt.

…

Days passed and Elena started to recover. Soon, she was back on her feet, helping Camilla with the chores. What Elena found strange was the fact that after her recovery, Camilla talked to her more often, asked her more about her family and took an interest in her. This all changed when Giuseppe was at home, however, because when he was at home neither Damon nor Camilla even dared to talk to her. She knew that Damon was afraid that she'd get another beating because of him, so he usually pretended to ignore her when Giuseppe was around.

The festive season had officially begun and Elena quickly had to adjust, because now even Damon seemed to be a bit focused on the Christmas trees and dinners. In fact, Elena was a bit scared that he was bored of her since they hadn't really been talking. But she was proved wrong when Damon hurried down to the basement one day and handed her more blankets.

"Don't let my father see that you have these," Damon said in a whisper. "I convinced my mother to let you stay in the spare bedroom when my father's gone. You'll be more comfortable there. I know that it's cold…but my father will not approve."

Elena smiled at him and thanked him for the blankets.

"He just left for work," Damon sighed, sitting on the mattress next to her, flinching when he realised that it was not comfortable at all. "We just brought the Christmas tree in. Do you want to help me decorate it?"

"What if he returns unexpectedly? He wants me to stay here."

"My mom went to work with him today. She'll text me to tell me when they are on the way, that way he'll find you here when he returns."

Elena's face lit up. "Okay, then!"

Damon took her hand in his gently and helped her up. He looked at her and Elena was confused for a few seconds.

"That pyjama is way too thin," He said, more to himself than to her. He quickly took off his own sweater and put it over her head.

"What about you?" Elena asked innocently.

"I don't feel the cold as much as you do," He replied with a smile, holding her cold hands underneath his warm ones.

"Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's decorate the tree together."

The two children ran to the living room and Elena let herself have fun. There, Damon had already brought in three boxes which were full of Christmas decorations and lights. Elena's face lit up when she saw the beautiful stars and angels.

"I made some of them," Damon said, showing her an angel with gold wings. "I love Christmas."

"You made this?" Elena asked in disbelief, touching the ornament, "Wow."

"Thanks," He smirked. "Come on, let's put it on."

Damon started to decorate the top part of the tree and since Elena was shorter, she focused on the lower part, hanging the ornaments and wrapping the tinsel around the tree precisely. When they were all done, Damon took the huge star from the box.

"Do you want to put it on?"

"It's too high for me," Elena admitted.

He smirked and grabbed her from around the waist, lifting her into the air so easily as if she were made of plastic. She laughed and managed to wrap the star, until Damon lost his balance and a soft scream escaped her when he landed on the floor with her crashed against his chest.

"Ouch," Damon muttered when he felt Elena's weight on top of him, and she started to laugh at him.

"You're so dead!" Damon pushed himself forwards and grabbed her from her arms playfully before pinning her down on the floor and starting to tickle her without any mercy.

"Oh my God, Damon, stop!" Elena screamed as happy tears fell out of both eyes.

He just tickled her harder until she was breathless and he let her go. They stood in front of each other before Elena hesitantly moved forwards and wrapped her arms around him. Damon was confused for a second, but he hugged her back, holding her gently as if she were made of glass.

"Thank you for this," She said, giving him a childish kiss on the cheek before stepping back.

"You're very welcome," He replied before clearing his throat. "Come on. There are still many stickers to stick on the windows."

Elena followed him and soon they were putting stickers all over the glass doors and windows in the house, as well as putting lights on. When they were done, Damon took out a statue from a brown wrapping paper.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"That's a statue of baby Jesus," Damon said with a sigh. "My father wants my mom and I to follow his religion."

"You don't believe in God?" Elena asked him, watching him carefully.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's ironic-He wants us to put this statue in the middle of the living room so that we can remember what Christmas is all about yet he does not even respect his own wife and son. Going to church does not make you a Christian as much as going to the garage does not make you a car," He pointed out.

Elena laughed at that.

"Honestly, though. I don't know why he even bothers. All he cares about is violence and the family name. Maybe he acts religious because of the family name as well. The Salvatores used to be huge benefactors of the church."

"A world full of hypocrisy isn't it?" Elena asked sadly.

"Yes," He admitted. "Nothing's fair about all of this."

There were a few minutes of silence before Damon spoke up again. "Come on, let's go make something to eat in the kitchen."

Elena followed him to the kitchen and watched Damon take out six large tomatoes from the vegetable drawer, as well as a packet of mozzarella.

"Tomatoes stuffed with mozzarella," Damon smirked. "We deserve a snack. Do you mind bringing the parsley? You can help me stuff the tomatoes."

Elena brought him the parsley from the cabinet, happy to know that she'd be helping him cook. She was really enjoying herself that day and she wanted to let him know that despite the situation she was in, she was appreciating his efforts.

Damon started to cut the tomatoes and he encouraged her to do the same, showing her how to use the knife as she didn't even know how to properly hold one. Then, they started to fill each tomato with mozzarella, parsley and more herbs. When they were done, Damon put everything in the oven.

"So, Elena," Damon said as he pulled out a chair for her, "What would you like for Christmas?"

She laughed.

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

She stopped laughing when she realised that he was dead serious. "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Damon, you know that I cannot own any things. Your mother explained this to you while I was recovering. I heard her."

"I don't care," Damon said quickly. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"There's nothing I really want," Elena said softly.

"You're a nine year old girl, Elena. Surely there's a new toy you'd like?"

She bit her lip and even though she hadn't said anything, it was screaming in Damon's ears. _Her parents. _She wanted her parents.

Before he could say anything, though, his phone beeped and he hissed when he realised that it was his mother, telling him that they were heading back home.

"Your mother?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Damon said, sadness evident in his voice.

Elena nodded her head weakly. "I'll go back to the basement then."

"Elena…"

"Damon, it's okay," Elena said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

…

When Giuseppe and Camilla returned, it was four pm. Giuseppe gave his son a quick nod as he threw himself around the table.

"I see you decorated the house," He commented. "It's nice."

"Thanks," Damon replied stiffly.

"You cooked," He pointed at the tomatoes as Camilla put the chicken in the oven. She looked to where Giuseppe was pointing and smiled at her son.

"We can eat them as a side-dish," Camilla suggested, earning a bad look from Giuseppe. He hated it when she interrupted him.

"This normal food is useless," Giuseppe said. "We should start living on blood."

"Damon's not a vam…"

"I don't care," Giuseppe snarled at Camilla, "He's going to be a vampire one day. A vampire should not eat food."

Camilla didn't say anything, instead she just started to clean the kitchen. Damon sat there, awkwardly, looking at his father drinking from a blood bag.

"The chicken's ready," Camilla said after a while, taking out four plates.

"What are you doing?"

Camilla turned to look at her husband.

"You miscalculated," He said.

"What?"

"There are four plates, not three."

"I know, Elena will eat after we're done, but-"

"No, you are not understanding me, Camilla," Giuseppe spat, "Elena will not eat today."

"What?" The word escaped Damon's mouth before he could even stop it.

"She needs to learn to appreciate what we give her, and the only way for her to appreciate that is if we, at times, deprive her of it." Giuseppe reasoned. "Now hurry up, Camilla."

Camilla glanced at Damon whose eyes were dark with fury. She handed them the plates without a word.

"Give me Elena's portion," He ordered his wife, making Damon even more furious.

They ate in silence, with Camilla occasionally looking at Damon. She realised that he wasn't really eating, all he had eaten was the salad.

"Not bad," Giuseppe commented after he was finished. "I'm going for a nap. Is the slave in the basement?"

"Yes, dad," Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Good. I see she recovered quickly," He added before disappearing.

...

Damon helped his mother clear up the table while Camilla prepared the sink.

"You didn't even touch your food, Damon."

"I wasn't hungry," He lied.

"Do you honestly think I will believe that?" Camilla said softly. "You saved it up for Elena, didn't you?"

Damon looked at his feet.

"Go on. Take it to her…I'll wash these up."

"Mom-"

"Damon, go," She urged him. "Go."

"Thank you," He said with a smile, running towards the basement with the plate in his hands. Something inside him told him that things would get better. He could feel it. He could make Elena feel happy here.

He only needed time.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Would like to thank my beta and amazing friend ThroughMysoul44.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Days went by and things hadn't changed. Giuseppe was returning home early and he'd never allow Elena a meal. Camilla, however, was secretly cooking extra food for her and Damon would usually wait until his father was asleep to give it to her. During those days, Damon felt uneasy. He wasn't used to his father walking around the house and he was missing Elena. To make matters worse, he had started to hear a lot of arguments and he had to stand idly by as his father verbally abused his mother. Once, he had even seen her crying, but she brushed it off and told him that it was her fault.

"You haven't been working a lot, lately," Damon told his father as they sat down for breakfast.

"No," Giuseppe replied, sipping his O positive. "I needed a few days off. You know I'll be travelling in a few days." He sighed. "Being a governor is not an easy job, Damon. You should learn to appreciate what I do more, because you will soon have to take over. You won't be a successful authority member if you remain this soft. You need to toughen up."

Camilla served Damon a chocolate pancake.

"And give up that shitty food," Giuseppe added, looking at the plate in disgust, "Learn how to be a proper vampire."

Damon and Camilla exchanged glances, both knowing that if Giuseppe found out that Damon's body could handle the transition, he'd have to turn now. Damon knew that Giuseppe loathed him for not transitioning.

"And where the fuck's the slave?" Giuseppe growled after a while, "She's here to work. Tell me, boy, have you even started to train her?"

"Train her?" Damon asked, "What do you mean?"

"She'll grow up, Damon. She'll be your personal slave. You have to teach her obedience."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed.

"As an authority member, you'll face a lot of difficulties. It is the slave's duty to take your mind off things after a long day of work. They are a nice distraction…at least I enjoy them." He drank the rest of his blood. "You should start teaching her and informing her of her duties from now. I never see her bow or kneel to you, or even offer to take your coat or jacket. She has to be taught respect."

Damon froze. He noticed his mother's face changing. He knew, without a doubt, that his father cheated on his mother plenty of times. The way he spoke about slaves just made him confirm it. He didn't exactly know what Elena owed him, but it didn't seem good.

"Giuseppe, enough," Camilla said after a while, almost pleading. "He's just a boy."

"I know that, and that is the problem!" Giuseppe suddenly snarled. "If he can't be a vampire, he could at least try to be a man! Learn to control your slave, Damon, make fucking use of her. I spent a huge sum of money on that girl. Make it worth it."

Just then, Giuseppe's phone started to ring and Camilla breathed out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she could take that kind of attitude anymore.

Giuseppe uttered a polite 'hello' and stood up, throwing a glance at Camilla and Damon. Camilla started to clean the table without a word, but as she was doing so, she heard her husband growl into the phone, and then his tone suddenly turned worried. Genuinely worried.

"What's going on?" Camilla asked when she saw him walk in as if he had seen a ghost.

"I don't want any of you to go out tonight," Giuseppe warned them. "I have to go to work."

"On your day off? What's going on, Giuseppe?" Camilla asked him again.

"Nothing that concerns you, woman," Giuseppe said, his voice full of warning. "Just stay inside and don't let anyone in."

At that, he disappeared from in front of them, leaving Camilla and Damon stunned.

* * *

"What was that about?" Damon asked a few minutes later as soon as he had finished breakfast.

"I have no idea. You saw him, he barely glanced at us on his way out."

"You think he's having problems at work? Maybe someone out there wants to hurt us?"

"I don't know, Damon. All I know is that your father told us to stay in, so we'll be staying inside today."

Damon nodded his head. "I didn't plan to go out anyway."

"Good," Camilla said. "How's Elena? Have you seen her today?"

"No, I haven't. I'll go give her breakfast."

Camilla sighed, but she couldn't refuse the smile that found its way to her lips just at seeing her son so happy to just have a friend. That's all he ever wanted, to have someone close to him. She couldn't stomach telling him that they didn't have a future together, that a time would come where he'd hate her or vice versa.

He ran with a plate full of pancakes, as he had started to realise that Elena required much more food than he did. He also held a glass of orange juice in his other hand and opened the door slightly, strolling in. He set everything on the floor and looked at Elena, who was curled up into a ball on the mattress, the blankets covering her small body. He longed to take her to the guest bedroom so that she'd be more comfortable there, but he had to wait.

"Elena," He whispered, shaking her gently.

She let out a sleepy sound and stretched her body, blushing when she heard Damon laughing at her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry," Elena apologised.

"Don't apologise for being tired," Damon said, handing her the tray. "I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks," Elena smiled, biting a bit too roughly into her pancake.

"Good?" He asked.

"Excellent," Elena said, her grin wider, "I like chocolate way too much."

"Me too," Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"I thought your father was going to have a couple of days off," Elena spoke after a while.

"Yeah, but he got called in for work. An emergency of some sort," Damon said, handing Elena her orange juice. "He'll be leaving on Boxing Day."

"Wait, what is today's date?"

"It's the 22nd of December," Damon informed her. "Christmas is in three days."

"Oh," Elena said, her face showing the sadness Damon hoped he wouldn't see again. He hesitantly reached out to grasp her chin, as if he were silently apologising for forcing her to spend Christmas with them instead of her family.

"Ready?" Damon asked uncomfortably.

Elena nodded and handed him the glass. "Yes."

* * *

Damon went to bed early that night and he was fast asleep. However, he was quickly awakened when he heard his father's heavy footsteps in the hallway. He straightened and looked at the clock: 10pm.

He heard his mother walking towards where his father was, in the hallway. Giuseppe whispered something that Damon's ears couldn't quite catch but soon, he couldn't hear them anymore. He turned his head back to the pillow and tried to sleep.

* * *

"What's going on?" Camilla whispered as soon as Giuseppe entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"We're in trouble," Giuseppe said, turning to pour a drink. "Big trouble."

"What? What are you saying? What did you do?"

"So quick to accuse," Giuseppe spat, "I didn't do anything. I was called in for work today because there's been a report that around thirty vampires were murdered, at the very end of Mystic Falls."

"What? How?"

"That's the thing, Camilla," Giuseppe said, "They were murdered by humans. We found traces of vervain in their body, the dose they were given was so large that their organs were burnt, completely. Someone must've made them consume about two kilograms of pure vervain over the past twenty four hours."

"Oh my gosh…"

"You do know who takes care of the human race, right?" Giuseppe snarled at her, "No one other than your beloved Grayson Gilbert."

"Grayson would never hurt me. He doesn't even know that I'm living here," She protested. "Grayson is not you."

Giuseppe turned around, hate in his eyes. "What did you say?"

Camilla realised her mistake.

She felt a harsh slap on her cheek.

"Grayson will kill you in an instant," Giuseppe growled, "You made your choice and he made his."

"No, I never made any choices. You always did that for me," Camilla said bitterly.

"I saved your life. I took you back even after everything you had done to me!" Giuseppe roared. "Is this the gratitude I get from you?"

Camilla bit her lip and decided to ignore him.

Giuseppe took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Rumour has it that his daughter was kidnapped and brought to the slave market. He's touring every single vampire town and killing thirty vampires using the same method. He's using them to send a message...that he won't stop until he finds his daughter. won't let him use my town as bait."

"And do you have an idea of who she is?" Camilla asked carefully.

"No idea," Giuseppe said. "But if I do find out who she is, I _will _kill her. Grayson Gilbert has to suffer."

Camilla shuddered, but tried to hide her discomfort at all costs.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've had you?" Giuseppe said after a while, his gaze so blatant that it made Camilla feel sick.

"What, no slave satisfied you today?" She said angrily.

Giuseppe grasped her face in a rough grip. "You dare talk to me like that, after everything you've done? After soiling the family name?"

"You were the one who soiled the family name!" Camilla cried out, pulling away from his grip. "Every bruise, every mark on my body-It soils the family name, Giuseppe. You don't even care about your own son!"

"My son?" Giuseppe laughed, his eyes dark. "My son does not even know how to control a fucking slave. If anything, he defends her."

He took a few steps towards Camilla and eyed her from head to toe. Then, without warning, his hands reached out to unbutton her shirt.

"No," Camilla stepped away from him in determination, baring her fangs at him.

"You dare bare your fangs at me?" Giuseppe barked, "You know that I can have them pull them out in a mere second. You are my wife, and it is your duty to satisfy me!"

At that, he tore the rest of the clothes from her body, even as his wife cried out. Moments later, he threw her on their bed, and the echo of a descending zipper filled the void between them.

* * *

The next morning, Damon woke up energetic and well-rested. He hoped that his father would give him permission to go to town, since he wanted to find a gift for Elena. He had already tried to check whether members of her family were brought to the slave market, but he also wanted to give her something materialistic. After all, she was still a girl, and girls liked toys.

After a quick coffee, he asked his father for permission, and he allowed Damon to go out since it was daytime. He set a curfew, but other than that, Damon took a small sum of money he owned with him and headed out.

In the meantime, Camilla remained on the bed, listening to Giuseppe and Damon's conversation. She was sore today, he had been too rough. Her husband strolled in searching for a tie, without even caring that his wife was broken.

"Where's my blue striped tie?" He asked her.

Camilla pointed at the dresser without a word. She wanted to avoid another argument. Giuseppe opened and closed the drawers repetitively until he found the tie.

"When will you be back?" Camilla asked weakly.

"You do not question your husband," Giuseppe warned, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Camilla woke up a few minutes later, and when she did, she headed straight to the basement. She found Elena wide awake on the mattress, trying to find a comfortable position. The girl froze as soon as she saw her.

"Elena," Camilla said, her voice firm but still gentle, "I need your help in the kitchen."

The girl nodded her head quickly, her head bowed down dutifully when she jumped off the mattress. She followed Camilla without uttering a single word and then they sat around the table, with Camilla allowing Elena a bowl of cereal. She ate it hastily, feeling uncomfortable as Camilla's gaze locked with her face.

Elena put the bowl in the sink and then turned to face Camilla.

"What do you require me to do, Mrs. Salvatore?" She asked.

"We need to clean the kitchen," Camilla said. "You can start by cleaning the counters."

Elena nodded her head obediently and she went to get the cleaning spray from the cupboard under the sink.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Elena said, almost embarrassed, "Where is Mr. Damon?"

"He had to go out this morning," Camilla informed her.

"Oh," She said, turning her attention back to the counter.

"Elena?" Camilla asked her after a while.

"Yes, Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Where is your family? Who are they?"

"Please," The girl begged. "Don't make me talk about them."

Camilla decided not to force Elena to talk about something she clearly didn't want to. "Okay, Elena."

* * *

Damon hurried into the toy shop and looked at the expensive dolls and barbies that were neatly placed on the shelves. Looking at them, he wasn't sure which one he should buy for Elena. The sales assistant gave him an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me," Damon asked politely, pointing at the biggest doll. "How much is this?"

"Too expensive for you to afford," She said rudely.

"Try me," Damon insisted.

"Forty dollars. It can talk and walk."

Damon pouted at the price. Even though he had that amount of money, he wanted to buy the new twenty dollar video game that was recently released. He had hoped he'd find something less expensive. He looked at the doll and back to his wallet, and then to the video game he had been desperately saving up for.

"I'll take the doll," He said after a while, the words leaving his mouth automatically.

"Is this for your sister?" The sales assistant asked, "Do you require a specific gift bag?"

"No, it's not for my sister," Damon said with a smile, "It's for someone very special."

* * *

**As you can see, Camilla clearly has secrets of her own, and the Gilbert family is involved.**

**A reviewer asked about a scene I wrote last chapter. In that scene, Camilla was holding the Gilbert Coat of Arms. A coat of arms is a unique design for the surname "Gilbert", in this case. (A family crest)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge thanks to my beta, ThroughMySoul44 for her help!**

* * *

Damon returned home with the doll safely tucked away in a plastic bag and headed straight to his room to hide it from his parents and from Elena. He wanted to surprise her, maybe even make her smile.

He hurried into the kitchen, his face lighting up when he saw Elena in there. She smiled back at him, her grin as wide as his own. When he was sure that his mother was not there, he ran towards her and wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," Elena took a step back. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go to town, do some shopping," Damon answered her. "Do you want to come to my bedroom? We can play something on my Xbox if you want."

"Sure," Elena replied excitedly, "What about your mother, though? I was helping her clean."

"It's fine Elena, you can go," Camilla suddenly spoke and the two children turned around to find her there.

"Perfect," Damon said before Elena could even utter a word. He picked up her hand and held it in his, pulling her towards his bedroom. She hadn't been there before. Usually, Damon spent time with her inside the confines of the kitchen.

"Wow," Elena breathed, amazed by the copious array of toys Damon had.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's nice!"

"Don't worry, you'll have your own bedroom set up soon," He smiled at her and turned the Xbox on. "Sit down, Elena."

Elena obeyed, immediately sitting down on the bed, being joined by Damon moments later. She began to play with her wispy strands of hair out of habit, all while she waited for the boy to settle down.

"It's nice."

Elena turned around, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Your hair, I mean. It's nice," He said, reaching out hesitantly to touch it. "May I brush it?"

"If you want to," Elena nodded.

He smiled and picked up a hairbrush, pulling it down her the length of her brown hair very cautiously until there wasn't a single tangle. Then, he proceeded to lift her hair tenderly and started to braid it.

"It smells good, too," He commented. "Have you been using my shampoo?"

"That's the only one I could find, so yeah," She whispered, blushing a little.

"Good," Damon secured the braid with a hair tie. "Come on, let's play a multiplayer game."

* * *

Two more days passed and it was finally Christmas. Elena had to wake up early to help Camilla with the Christmas dinner, and since Giuseppe was off work and walking around the house, Elena did not feel comfortable at all.

She sliced the tomatoes and the cucumber for a fresh salad whileCamilla prepared the lasagna and the turkey for the occasion. Damon quickly joined in, but Camilla told him to help prepare the table instead. Things were going fine until Giuseppe strolled in.

"The food surely smells amazing," He told his wife, and she thanked him silently. As soon as the words left his lips, everyone could feel a sudden fear, knowing that Giuseppe rarely paid her compliments. His eyes searched the room until his gaze fell on Elena.

"What the fuck is she doing out here? Isn't she supposed to be downstairs?"

"She's helping me prepare lunch," Camilla replied quickly.

"Like hell she is!" Giuseppe growled, blurring in front of Elena and grabbing her by her arm, "You dare come into my kitchen on Christmas day? A family day?"

"Please, Mr. Salvatore, I-" Elena stammered, but was silenced by a rough slap on her cheek. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she cradled her cheek in her arm and backed away from him in fear. He raised his hand again, but this time, a growl could be heard, coming from Damon.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Damon ran towards Elena and stepped in front of her protectively.

"I bought you this stupid bitch," Giuseppe roared, "I can do whatever I want! I can have her sent back to the slave market in five seconds!"

At that, Damon froze.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Giuseppe taunted him, pushing him away so that he could grab the crying girl again. "She was supposed to be your assistant, to help you man up. Clearly I was wrong. This girl only turned you softer."

He looked at Elena in disgust. "She's human, Damon! Human! A fucking disgrace to society. And you dare talk to me, your father, like this? You choose to stand up for a human?" He gripped Elena's hair and yanked it back, causing her to scream in pain.

"See how weak she is?" Giuseppe laughed evilly, pushing Elena with all his strength and watching in delight as she fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. His hand went to his belt and he unbuckled it swiftly, prepared to hit the poor girl.

"Enough, Giuseppe! Stop it, please!" Camilla begged him all of a sudden, holding his arm down. "I'll send her back to the basement, okay? Just please…stop. Don't hurt her, she's just a girl!"

"She's not a girl, she's a disgrace!" Giuseppe spat angrily, giving Elena a kick.

"Man up, Damon," He turned to his son, who was standing motionless, Elena at his feet. Tears were streaming down his cheeks in fear. He couldn't believe that Giuseppe had this hatred for Elena.

"Please, father…" He said after a while.

"What, Damon?" Giuseppe growled. "You have disgraced me. Show me that you are a man, and not a fucking child. You're never going to be a governor if you do not show superiority. People will only respect you if they fear you!"

"That's not true, you know that!"

"Be a man, Damon," Giuseppe handed the belt to him. "Show her that she's not a part of this society, that she's nothing but an animal!"

Damon remained frozen, looking at the belt as if it were a poisonous snake, and then at Elena who was whimpering in humiliation and pain. Her scalp was burning and she was fearing the worst. She didn't even dare to look at Damon as he raised the belt. She just snapped her eyes shut and waited for the pain.

Only it never came. Instead, Damon roughly turned around and tossed the belt at his father, who was taken by surprise. Feeling humiliated, Giuseppe grabbed Damon by his neck and threw him on the floor next to Elena. Camilla started to scream, getting in front of her son and begging her husband repetitively to stop. He pushed her away, the force sending her flying across the room.

"You don't want to beat her?" Giuseppe roared in his son's face, "Very well. Then you'll be punished as well."

He pinned Damon down and mercilessly whipped him on his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Each blow was even stronger than the one before, but Damon didn't want to scream in front of him. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

When he was done, he turned to Elena, who was wide-eyed and crying softly when she felt Damon flinch and jump beside her. He rolled her roughly onto her stomach and even though both Damon and Camilla pleaded with him to stop, he still raised his belt and struck her nine times in a row. Elena, however, was not as brave as Damon was. Every time the belt hit her, she shrieked in pain and began to thrash around, making Giuseppe even angrier. She managed to look at Damon through teary eyes as they both remained on the floor. Damon squeezed her hand and she closed her eyes, wincing as the last blow struck her.

"You won't be getting any lunch," Giuseppe hissed at them both. "Get up and go to the basement. If Damon likes Elena so much, then he can fucking stay down there as well. Now hurry up!"

Both Elena and Damon stood up slowly, their eyes downcast, and walked to the basement without uttering a word. When they did finally reach it, Elena threw herself on the mattress and cried.

"Shh…it's okay," Damon tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not," She sobbed. "You're hurt. You're hurt because of me."

"It's not your fault, Elena. It's his," Damon spat angrily.

"I'm h-hurt…" Elena rolled into a ball and covered her face in her hands. "My back's on fire."

"Oh, Elena," Damon whispered, heartbroken. "Let me see."

"No, I should check your injuries first…" Elena said, feeling responsible for what happened. "Even though I don't know how to help."

"I'll be fine," Damon promised her, cupping her jaw. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Damon," Elena started, tears in her eyes. "I'm a slave. I _have _to go through what just happened like it's a daily routine. You cannot always take beatings for me."

"My father said that you are mine," Damon said, taking her hand in his. "I should have the legal right to stop him from hitting you. I already told you…you're no slave to me, but if the law is the only thing that will keep his hands off you, then I'll have to speak up."

"He bought me with his own money, maybe even signed a contract," Elena reminded him. "Even though I was your gift, he's still the rightful owner."

Damon sighed. "What a terrible Christmas."

"I know," Elena let a tear stream down her cheek, only to fall on Damon's arm. He wiped it away with his thumb and held her closer.

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Don't. Don't be."

"This is all my fault."

"You didn't do this to me, Damon. You've been kind to me."

"I brought you here. It's my fault."

"I would've been bought by someone else, Damon," Elena told him sadly. "The people who kidnapped me from my home are to blame. They put me on a ship like Iwas a piece of merchandise and transported me here without mercy. One day I'll tell you all about it, but not today. We have experienced enough pain already."

"I'll find a way to convince my mom to leave him," Damon suddenly said, his eyes full of hate. "We can move out of this stupid town and we'd be free to do whatever we want. He'll be leaving shortly and I'm on Christmas vacation. I might be able to convince her."

Elena nodded weakly, wincing when the pain returned. Before Damon could say anything, he heard the front door closing and then his mother's steps hurrying towards the basement.

Camilla entered the dark room, her face red from crying. At that moment, Damon stood up and ran straight to her arms, noticing the newly-formed bruises on her arm, that were healing but still painful.

"I can't do this anymore," Camilla sobbed.

"I know, mom, I know…" Damon sighed as he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Camilla turned to look at Elena, who was still on the mattress. "You didn't deserve it."

"He left again. He said that he feels betrayed and feels that we are lacking respect," Camilla said, heartbroken. "You can go to your room, it's cold down here. He'll be leaving early tomorrow because there has been some arrangements…I'll prepare your room, Elena." She finished weakly.

Camilla gave them both one last look before disappearing down the hallway, while Damon gently took Elena's hand and led her to his bedroom.

"You can rest on the bed, if you like…" He said awkwardly when no words were exchanged between them.

Elena thanked him and hesitantly climbed onto the very inviting bed, turning on her stomach because she couldn't even stay on her back for five minutes, yet alone an entire night. The two children remained in silence, with Damon gently rubbing her back and Elena sobbing into the pillow. When he had had enough, Damon climbed off the bed. Elena looked up, startled, but soon, Damon walked back to the bed again.

"This wasn't the way I was supposed to give you this…" He said uncomfortably, handing her a huge box which was wrapped in a bright red wrapping paper.

Elena looked at the box, confusion written on her face.

"It's for you, Elena. Open it," He encouraged.

"F-For m-me?" She stammered.

He smiled, and that smile only served to encourage her. She tore at the wrapping paper, curiosity finally settling in, and let out a gasp when she saw the huge doll.

"It can walk and talk," Damon said a bit lamely. "I hope you like it."

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena exclaimed, "I've wanted this doll for as long as I can remember! Thank you so, so much!" She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her head.

"It's beautiful!" Elena screamed, looking at the doll, amazed. "It must've cost you a fortune!"

"It doesn't matter," Damon said, and he wasn't lying. He had succeeded. Despite everything that happened that day, she was smiling.

* * *

Please Review!

I'm planning for the childhood to last until Chapter 11/12, give or take.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for your amazing reviews! When I started this story, I didn't know whether the idea was going to be liked or not.

Huge thanks to my beta and great friend Ren (ThroughMySoul44) for her help on this chapter!

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

The next day, Giuseppe returned to the house. His heavy steps roused Damon from sleep and he shivered after a night spent in the basement. Unwillingly, he and Elena had to get down there in case Giuseppe returned, and Damon realised that it was a good choice because his father was walking around the house already, asking Camilla about his son.

"Where's Damon?" Giuseppe asked his wife. It was a routine; he'd go out and fuck a random girl at night and then return in the morning without an excuse or apology.

"In the basement," Camilla said tiredly. "I have packed your suitcase and there is a hand luggage full of the items you might need during the trip."

He chuckled. "I know that you are happy that I'm leaving, but you might not want to make it seem this obvious."

Camilla bit her lip and turned toward the freezer, taking out a blood bag and handing it to him.

"What about the town's safety?" Camilla asked. "What's going to happen when you're gone?"

"The sheriffs are doing their jobs properly. No human will be able to enter my town, no matter the weapon they might have."

Giuseppe sipped from the blood bag slowly. "If the work I have abroad wasn't important; I wouldn't go. But I have to, and you know that. Don't worry though, our town is safe. My team members are wise. They know that they cannot disappoint me. The town is well guarded, they won't be able to come here."

"I don't like any of this," Camilla spoke slowly, "It would've been better if we all went on our own way."

"We are a lot stronger than humans."

"But they have a lot more resources and weapons."

"We have their people. They won't do anything stupid," Giuseppe reasoned. "They know that we can kill the slaves in less than a second. Times have changed, Camilla. They are the ones who have the least power. We have the upper hand this time, and it would be wise for you to remain on the winning side."

"You know that I'm on your side," Camilla tried, but his sudden laugh shocked her.

"You were not always on my side, Camilla," Giuseppe scolded her. "I do hope that you have learned from your mistakes."

"I did," Camilla told him, trying to hide her sadness.

"Don't look so glum, Camilla," Giuseppe sighed, holding her chin in a tight grasp. "Oh, and take Damon to my office, will you? Maybe they'll teach him how to be a fucking vampire and how to keep a town in order. I do hope that by the time I return, he'll be much more mature and reliable. If he wants to keep that precious slave of his, he better prove to me that he's even worthy of having an assistant."

Giuseppe sighed. "Elena will grow up, Camilla. Make sure that she knows her duties as a woman, towards her master."

Camilla's face paled and she flinched at her husband's tone. He disgusted her, but no matter how much he did she still had to silently nod.

"Maybe that timeout in the basement would do him good, remind him that if he spends too much time with the inferiors, he'll soon become one too."

At that, he picked up his luggage, threw one last glance at his wife, and disappeared.

* * *

Things quickly changed in the Salvatore house. For one, Camilla seemed more relaxed and she dedicated more time to gardening, cooking, and even taking care of Damon. Even though she still demanded Elena's contribution in the household, she treated her humanely and Damon was more than satisfied with that arrangement.

The trouble started when Giuseppe's colleague, a man called Laurence, phoned Camilla from the office and asked her to bring Damon to the park as he needed to talk to them both about the business. Damon did not want to leave Elena behind like some kind of animal, and secretly, Camilla herself feared that if they left her alone she'd try to escape and cause chaos and panic. Therefore, Camilla told Damon that he could bring Elena with them, but since it was vampire territory, the humans had to be chained to ensure that they were owned and that they were not a threat.

"Absolutely not," Damon argued. "I'm not chaining her up."

"You have to. Otherwise, she stays here," Camilla said firmly. "Elena's considered a threat out there. We have to show them that she belongs to us."

"I won't humiliate her like that."

"What if she decides to run away? Not only will she soil the family name; she will also put herself in danger."

"I don't care about the family name."

"But you care about her. She'll be at risk. The other vampires won't be pleased."

"She'll be with us. You know that no other vampire can touch someone else's property," Damon said, and then flinched. "Just stop this…you keep forcing me to talk about her like she's an object!"

"She's not an object, Damon, but she is our property," Camilla said. "I'm not telling you to hurt her, I'm just telling you to abide by the rules, for all our safety, including hers."

"Even if by doing so, I'm humiliating her? You wouldn't like it if someone forced a chain around your neck."

"Fine!" Camilla snapped. "Do whatever you want. Just don't say that I didn't warn you."

* * *

Damon went back to his bedroom, where he found Elena sitting on his bed, waiting for him like he had instructed her. He had been preparing the new room for her and because of that, he let her stay in his bedroom for the majority of the day. He had even put some of her clothes in his own wardrobe.

"We are going out," He informed her with a smile, "You're coming with us."

Elena's eyes widened in confusion. "Damon, you know I can't."

"Yes, you can," He cut her off. "Put something on, sweetie. I'll wait for you outside."

Elena nodded and went to the wardrobe, finding a selection of pretty polka-dotted dresses.

"You should really wear the blue one."

"What?" Elena turned around and he got up, eyeing the material.

"It suits you. And, I like the colour."

"Then why do you always wear black?" Elena asked him, "It's a boring colour."

"Is it?" Damon asked her in surprise. "Fine, princess, I'll change my shirt."

Elena smirked at that, took off her clothes and put the blue dress on.

* * *

True to his word, Damon did not put a chain around Elena's neck as they walked in the busy street of Mystic Falls, where life was always so hectic. The town had the largest economy ever, with thousands of vampires working in great businesses, making tons of money. Everywhere they went, people would look at Camilla and Damon with respect; but they both knew that it was because they feared Giuseppe. Camilla also knew that even though everyone smiled at her, the other women talked behind her back. Even though Giuseppe tried to act like an honourable man and treated Camilla with respect in front of his friends, they all suspected that Camilla was cheated on and abused. However, no one dared to say anything. They all feared Giuseppe's wrath.

Finally, the woman and children reached the park and Camilla shook Laurence's hand firmly, trying to act all business-like, when in reality she disagreed with Giuseppe's way of leadership. A boy around Damon's age, dressed in fine clothing, greeted Damon politely, but the latter was not paying attention. His gaze was fixated on a girl of around thirteen, who was standing by the boy's side. She had a collar around her neck, multiple bruises on her body, her eyes downcast.

"Mister Salvatore," Laurence greeted. "This is my son, Dominic."

This time, Damon gave him a polite smile. Laurence ignored both Elena and the other girl completely, and asked Camilla to sit with him around one of the picnic tables. He took out his file, sat down and looked at Damon again.

"I haven't seen him in so long," Laurence smiled at Camilla. "I seem to forget that they grow up but we do not."

"Indeed," Camilla forced a smile.

"Have you fully transformed into a vampire?" Laurence asked Damon.

"No," Damon said without hesitation.

"No?" Laurence looked surprised. "But his body is ready to bear the changes, isn't it? Why would you wait to turn? You'd rather remain this way?"

Camilla stepped in. "He's not yet ready for the transition. When he is, he'll transform immediately," She lied.

"Good. You're as good as a human is if you do not turn," Laurence said, and then turned to Dominic. "Dominic, show Mrs. Salvatore the mistake in the paper work. I'll order a bottle of fine wine as we work this problem out."

Dominic nodded and Laurence quickly placed the order.

"I already taught him to take over the business," Laurence said, turning to face Camilla. "I'm quite confused why Giuseppe didn't. I mean, Dominic comes to the office very often. Damon should do so, too, after all, he'll be running the town one day and Dominic will be assisting him."

Camilla didn't bat an eyelid. "Don't worry, sir. When the time is right, he will learn."

Laurence forced a smile and turned his attention to Elena, who was sitting next to Damon quietly. Before he could say anything, however, the server placed a bottle of wine in the middle of the table.

"Laura!" Dominic suddenly barked at the girl beside him, "Where the fuck are your manners? Serve us the wine!"

Fear was evident in the girl's eyes. "Yes, sir."

With shaky hands, Laura started to pour the wine into the wine glasses. It was all going fine until her hands suddenly shook from the very same fear and the bottle escaped her hands, the spilled wine staining Damon's shirt immediately.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Laura panicked. Before Damon could say that it was just an accident, Dominic rushed towards her and kicked her in the abdomen, the force causing her to fall to the floor. Damon, Elena, and Camilla remained frozen in their places as Laurence casually continued to pour wine into the glasses and carried on with the conversation, not even caring that his eleven year old son was beating a defenseless human girl half to death.

"It's okay, really!" Damon panicked, "You can stop! It's okay!"

But Dominic kept kicking her even as the girl screamed her lungs out and cried in pain.

Laurence read Camilla's shocked face like an open book. "Don't tell me that you do not discipline your slave?"

Camilla didn't know what to say.

"He's going to kill her," She said at last.

"It doesn't matter. She's actually his third, I'll buy him another one in that case. They need to learn discipline."

Damon noticed a few tears run down Elena's eyes.

"Where's her chain? Why isn't she chained?" Laurence demanded.

"I believe that it is up to the master to decide," Camilla said firmly. "Now please, tell me where I have to sign because I have a lot of things to do today."

Suddenly, the screams of the young girl stopped and Dominic joined in with the business conversation, wiping the blood away from his hands casually and going through the papers. He smiled at Damon lackadaisically and Damon tried hard not to look at the battered body of the girl on the floor next to him.

Laurence sighed and looked at Laura. "Your fourth murder, my son. Good," He praised him, and then he called the server.

"Make sure to tell the garbage collector that there's a girl to collect."

At that, Camilla gasped. "She doesn't even get a proper burial?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Salvatore," Laurence said, equally surprised. "We do not bury our pets now, do we?"

Camilla was afraid to say anything more. Instead, she just signed the papers she needed to sign and said a polite goodbye, all while Damon held Elena closer to him.

* * *

When they returned home, Elena did not even have the courage to speak. After what she had just witnessed, she was too upset and scared.

"Talk to her, Damon," Camilla said after a while. "She needs you."

Damon was surprised by this, but Camilla sighed. "I have a heart, Damon. I'm not your father. Talk to her."

* * *

Camilla sat on the sofa, just staring. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Maybe Giuseppe was right…she was too compassionate. But who could blame her? She had fallen in love with a human, for Christ's sake. And she was once a slave.

Before she could get lost in the memories, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Salvatore?" The voice asked urgently.

"Yes. Whom am I speaking to?"

"We need you to come to the hospital right away. There has been an attack."

"An attack? What attack?" Camilla panicked.

"By the humans," The woman said. "They are near…Closer to us than ever. We need your help!"

Camilla's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Hmm, Camilla is much more than the broken, abused woman I always write about. Even though Giuseppe is the governor, she still has an important part in the running of the community, and as it turns out, she might also have some life-saving skills hidden inside. The humans have attacked despite what Giuseppe said, and the leader of the human race (The governor) is no one other than Grayson Gilbert, whose out for revenge because his daughter was kidnapped and brought to the slave market. He doesn't know which town she's in, but he'll soon find out...

As you very well know, there is a story between Grayson and Camilla, which will be revealed soon.

Stay Tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Would like to thank my beta and friend ThroughMySoul44 for her help on this chapter.**

**The reviews are all AMAZING! Thank YOU!**

**School has just started and this first week has been very, very stressful. It is my last year at sixth form and this is the year that determines whether I'm going to get the grades/points needed to go to University or not. However, I'll try to update once a week or maximum, once a fortnight, since Crawling Back To You is finished. However, I have new projects in mind regarding our beloved couple, so don't worry, you'll be seeing new stories published soon. **

**Do you like the sixth season of the Vampire Diaries so far? I have to admit, the fact that Elena asked Alaric to make her forget broke me inside. And call me crazy, but I really want Damon to meet young/baby Elena in the 1990s, it would be so cute if Elena had actually met her soulmate at such a young age. **

**On with the story...enjoy!**

* * *

"Camilla, we need your help!" The nurse cried out, "Five vampires have been infected with vervain."

"Vervain?" Camilla gasped in fright whilst speeding through the corridors, "Tell me what happened…quickly! How did they make contact with the plant?"

"Through a vervain grenade," The nurse replied, equally panicked as she led her to the room where the vampires were all screaming for help. "Please, Camilla, you are the only one who knows how to deal with this kind of situation, I know these vampires!"

Camilla ran inside and uncovered the patients, who were unconscious due to the pain they were feeling. Their bodies were full of blisters and blood, and even though Camilla had seen plenty of injuries caused by the plant created by humans themselves, she was still shocked.

"Give me a bloodbag," Camilla ordered the nurse, "And leave me alone with them."

The nurse complied and Camilla injected doses of blood through the vampires' veins, to try and replace the infected blood before it ate them inside out. Then, with shaky hands, she took out a small box she always kept in case of emergency-a small box with the Gilbert coat of arms engraved on it, and opened it quickly, taking a few handfuls of the powder in there and mixing it with water. She then started to apply it to the vampires' burns and blisters until they started to disappear.

The patients all abruptly began to twist and turn in their unconscious states,but Camilla quickly disappeared. The nurse was looking at her, fear in her eyes.

"They'll be alright," Camilla breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped a hand across her forehead.

"Thank you," The nurse said, squeezing Camilla's hand.

"I don't have to remind you, right?" Camilla whispered. "Don't tell Giuseppe I was here."

"Of course," The nurse replied.

"Where were they found? What exactly happened?"

"They were found just outside Mystic Falls, Camilla. People from your office are already investigating. There was a witness and she said that she saw three of them holding vervain grenades. They are becoming more dangerous, Camilla."

"We'll find a way out of this," Camilla assured her. "We have to."

* * *

16 Years Before

Camilla dutifully waited by the Gilberts' door, her head bowed down. Soon, the door opened and Grayson hurried outside, looking at Camilla with his intense, dark brown eyes which were full of sadness and unshed tears.

"Master?" Camilla asked, her throat closing.

"She's gone," Grayson said, the tears flowing freely down his cheek.

Horror sank in Camilla's features. "Master, if you could just let me try to heal her one last time…"

"It's no use," Grayson replied slowly. "She's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Master…" Camilla stammered, unable to say anything else.

Grayson shook his head. "It's Grayson, Camilla…Grayson."

At that, he vanished without uttering another word.

* * *

"Elena," Damon said softly, gently grabbing her arm.

"Don't," Elena raised her hand to stop him. "Please, I need to be alone." She struggled to get out of his grip but he did not let her.

"Elena, please," He begged. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

Tears pooled on the girl's cheek before she finally started to sob. "He…He just killed her, right there!"

"Shh, hush, sweetheart," Damon whispered, holding her in his arms so gently, as if she were made of glass. "I'm so, so sorry Elena. I didn't want you to see that. I didn't even want to see that myself. But I promise you, Elena, you will never have to fear me. I will never hurt you."

"I know you won't," Elena wiped away a few tears. "You're kind and good."

He sighed. "You need to rest, Elena. We'll decorate your room tomorrow, okay?"

Elena nodded and he kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Elena."

* * *

Sleep did not come and Elena tossed and turned for most of the night. She could hear Damon talking to his mom on the phone before she heard him walking back to his room. She sighed and closed her eyes, but whenever she did, images of the girls' battered body came into her mind.

_Suddenly, she was running. Her feet ached so much and she was cold and scared. She needed her family, but no one was listening to her. She came face to-face with the dead girl and with the cruel vampire who killed her. He grinned at her sickly and took off, chasing after her, but Elena ran faster. The dead girl started to scream, her face still red with blood, and Elena looked behind her in fright. It was only then that she collided with a hard body…a hard body like Giuseppe's. _

_Only when she looked up, her eyes did not lock with Giuseppe's. _

_They locked with Damon's. _

_The predator was Damon. _

Elena woke up with a scream, sweat covering her little forehead. She curled into a ball on the bed and cried until she realised that she had fallen asleep and that she had had a nightmare. She really wished her father was there to comfort her, to hold her and keep the monsters away. The nightlight in the bedroom cast a lot of shadows, and goosebumps formed on Elena's skin. She attempted to hide under the covers, but it was no use.

Hesitantly, Elena hopped off the bed, clutching one of the teddybears Damon had given her to her chest. She tip-toed down the hallway, dressed in a cute, long t-shirt and knocked on Damon's door softly, until she heard him snore. She was afraid to wake him, but at the same time, she knew that he'd protect her for that night.

Elena looked around hesitantly and opened the door slowly. The room was dark except for a small bulb and she walked in, standing by the bed, unsure of what to do.

She called his name slowly. "Damon."

No response. He only snored harder.

Elena sighed, and shook him, gently at first. "Damon, I'm scared. Can I sleep next to you?"

Again, no response from Damon.

"Damon!" Elena said loudly, a bit annoyed. Damon sighed in his sleep, then turned around to face her. In the dim light, Elena could see that he was still asleep.

"Wake up…" She groaned, shaking him a bit rougher. Damon's eyes snapped open and he jerked back, startled.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, holding a hand on his heart, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't get you up," Elena clutched the teddybear closer to her chest. "Can I sleep next to you?"

Damon turned the lamp on and straightened. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I had a nightmare, and I'm scared. If it's a problem, I can go back…" Elena said hesitantly.

"No," Damon said almost too urgently, "I mean, of course you can. This bed is big enough for both of us."

Elena smiled at him and climbed in under the covers. Damon scooted away so that she had some space and then picked up her hand.

"You're so cold."

"Yeah, it's cold tonight…" Elena said sleepily, "But this bed is so warm."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that I can keep you warm tonight, Elena." He signaled for her to turn the lamp off and then he put his hands around her little waist to hold her closer.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Thank you…for keeping me safe."

* * *

Damon awoke way before Elena and he stretched his arms comfortably. Elena had snuggled closer to him during her sleep and he turned on his side so that he could see her clearly. He was mesmerized by her, by her existence. This human, this girl, had made him feel like he mattered. To her, he was a saviour. He was not worthless like his father said.

He hesitantly stroked her hair and it was then that Elena yawned. Her warm, brown eyes met his with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie," Damon touched her nose playfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, thanks! This bed is so comfortable," She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome," He said with a smile. "Come on, let's make some breakfast."

* * *

A few minutes passed and the children had already set up a large tray full of tater tots, toast, sausage, eggs,and bacon. They served everything on a plate, making sure to leave a portion for Camilla, as well as a bag of heated blood. Then, they began to eat.

"I see you cooked," Camilla greeted them, and Damon looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"No, I was folding laundry in the bedroom. Thank God for that, because apparently I don't have to prepare breakfast today." She smiled at them both before walking towards the kitchen counter and grabbing the plate Elena and Damon had filled for her.

"This looks amazing," Camilla praised the kids. "Thank you."

Damon and Elena exchanged smiles and they all continued to eat. After a while, Camilla spoke up.

"Damon, I have to go to the market because we are out of bloodbags. Elena, please come with me. I need to buy you new clothes. You can stay here and finish decorating Elena's room."

"Okay," Damon nodded his head, and Camilla quickly let Elena get dressed.

"No chains," Damon insisted when his mother grabbed one of the slaves' chains which was hanging in the wardrobe. "I already told you, I don't want to chain Elena up when we go out."

"You saw what happened yesterday, Damon. You are going to be a governor, and she'll be assisting you everywhere. She'll have to be put on a chain or you'll be in trouble. It doesn't mean that you should hurt her, but out there, you cannot treat her as an equal."

"I'm not letting you put those on her," Damon insisted, his voice firm as he took the chain from his mother's hands. "I don't care what the rest of society thinks about me."

"If your father hears about this…"

"My father's not here right now. Besides, I don't really care about what he thinks."

"You should. He could have her killed or taken her away."

"I'm not having this conversation again. I will not put a chain on Elena, ever."

Camilla sighed. It was no use trying to talk sense into her son, and since Elena was technically his, she couldn't really interfere. After all, Damon was growing up. He had to learn to make his own decisions, even if they were against her wishes.

Elena emerged from the bedroom and dutifully waited by Camilla's side. Camilla signaled to Elena that it was time to go and then the two females quickly got into the car.

The market Camilla purchased from was not very far, however, it was quite deserted and there was a long walk from the parking area. It was very quiet because it was still early, and Camilla was thankful for that since she didn't want to have to explain why her human companion wasn't wearing a collar or a chain.

They had been walking for a long while, and things were going fine until Elena, who was walking closely to Camilla, suddenly started to run. Camilla was taken by surprise and started to call after Elena, but the girl just continued to run as fast as she could. It was then that realization hit her.

"Uncle! Uncle Tom!" Elena yelled, "Uncle Tom!"

Panic settled in Camilla's features and she took off, using her vampire speed to catch the girl. Elena fell to her knees but continued to scream and struggle against Camilla.

"No!" Camilla said by Elena's ear, feeling both anger and pain. "Elena, don't! Stop screaming!"

"Uncle! Uncle Tom!" Elena cried out as she fought harder, "Please! Uncle!"

She could see the man look around in confusion, before his eyes locked with Camilla's.

Camilla panicked.

She got off the ground, pulling Elena by her arm in a desperate attempt to get out of there, knowing that it wouldn't end well for her if she found herself at a human's mercy. Shockingly, she found another man blocking her path, a man who was looking at her with cruel eyes.

"Let go of the girl," He roared.

"Please," Camilla begged.

"Don't hurt her," Elena squeaked out. "I just want to come home. Please…no more blood."

"Elena, sweetheart…" The other man said, coming forwards behind Elena. "It's okay. We're going to take you away from this monster and back to your father."

"Uncle…" Elena sobbed as she struggled to get out of Camilla's grip.

"Let her go," Tom snarled at Camilla. "And no one else will get hurt."

Camilla froze. Both from fear and the thought of Damon's face when he found out that his only friend ran away from him.

"I don't mean the girl any harm," Camilla tried to say, but how could she continue? As a mother herself, she knew that these men were not going to be compassionate or understanding. They saw her as a threat just as much as she saw them to be her enemies.

What Camilla didn't expect, however, was the burning acid thrown at her from a safe distance, an acid that made her body feel like it was on fire. Elena freed herself out of the woman's grip and started to sob loudly as her uncle caught her in his arms. The little girl watched in horror as Tom's friend continued to pour the acid on Camilla's face. When he was done, he threw a grenade at her, causing her to scream in pain as it exploded and burnt her entire leg.

"The vervain will slowly kill her," He said with pride. "We did the world one more favour."

At that, he spat at the vampire and turned to the frightened little girl.

"Come on, Elena. We'll take you to your father and tend to your injuries," He spoke softly.

"W-What about h-her?" Elena stammered.

"She'll die soon enough," Tom said quickly.

"N-No," Elena sobbed. "I didn't want that! Damon…He's…"

"You're confused, Elena. It's natural. You're scared," Tom held her face in his hands gently.

"No. I have to go back!"

"Shh, you're safe, Elena…" Tom tried to convince her but she kept crying and struggling.

"You have to let me help her!"

But the two men ignored her pleas and ended up basically dragging her to the car.

"Drive to Grayson's office," Tom panted. "He needs to know that his daughter's okay."

* * *

Please Review


End file.
